


Superphantom: The Ghost King, three hunters, and an Angel.

by Eros_Creature17



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Spirits, Superphantom Week (Danny Phantom/Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Creature17/pseuds/Eros_Creature17
Summary: After tons of years as the ghost king, Danny decided to take a road trip across the country both to take a small break but also to make sure the other spirits outside of Amity Park weren't causing too much trouble.While Danny is travelling around and getting into misfit he comes across both Bobby Singer and the Winchester gang who don't know he is the ghost king or that Danny is a ghost at all, they just think they had picked up a young scrawny teenager who wants to be a hunter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Danny Fenton & Bobby Singer, Danny Fenton & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 75
Kudos: 492





	1. little lost ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has quite a few changes to it and knowledge you kneed to know before we start:  
> 1\. Since Danny become basically Schrödinger's boy he stopped ageing past 14, just gained a bit of mussel and slightly more scars for his human half.
> 
> 2\. When Danny got blasted by the whole power of the ghost zone he picked up ever ghost in there's abilities/powers, but can't control all of them or barely uses some.  
> For example: when Danny gets like SUPER angry he can cause minor storms similar to the tornado ghost but once it starts he can't control it, or for another example, he gained the ability to ride any motorcycle from kitty/Johnny.
> 
> 3\. The Winchester's are just doing basic hunting at this point in time, so no big bad apocalypse or anything like that.
> 
> 4\. Cas and Dean are an unofficial couple, they try to deny anything is between them but something is up.
> 
> 5\. Finally, I hope you have fun reading this story and it's mainly for entertainment.

Chapter 1: little lost ghost.  
_____________________________________

Danny looked one last time at himself in the mirror, taking deep breaths and reminding himself that he wasn't going to be gone for long and that the ghost zone was in good hands. 

For weeks Danny had made sure the other ghost we're either going to behave or be okay while he will be away.  
Clockwork had suggested that Danny should take a break and explore the world, he had been ruling over the ghost zone for more than 100 years, they will be okay with him gone for a year or more.

During the time Danny was packing he had visited everyone he could and gave them his goodbyes, not admitting that he half did this to stall but he knew he had to leave at some point.

As he took one last long look at himself, Danny hadn't aged for years, he was still the same 14-year-old with bags under his eyes, the odd freckle splatter across his face, and scars from his many battles hidden under blue jeans and a hoodie that had a stitched up red heart on it that hid away his black as night hair.

He was stalling again and he needed to leave now. 

Daniel grabbed the overstuffed duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder and made sure the strap was right around his body, while he was messing with his bag Fright Knight came into the room to make sure his king was alright. 

"My majesty are you taking your crown with you?"  
Danny nodded and turned into his second ghost from where the crown floated above his head, making Fright knight nod with a smile.  
Danny turned back to his human self, quickly running up to his loyal knight and hugging him tightly, Fright knight was a little confused at first but quickly hugged Danny back.

____________________________________________________

It took nearly three hours for Clockwork to get Danny to stop hugging and saying goodbye to everyone AGAIN.  
He gave his usual dad speech before he left the ghost zone, the basic warnings that any parent would give;

"Don't get into random people's cars" "do you have enough money?" "If a ghost is giving you any trouble you have my permission to deal with them as you see fit." 

Danny smiled as he looked back at all his friends who were waving to him as he left, he was going to miss all his mischievous friends.  
The small ghost king went through the only open portal to the human realm, which led back to Danny's old home and basement, dust covering everything that had been left alone for years, the thick musty air filled his lungs as his steps creaked on the corroded metal steps.  
Once upstairs Danny had to leave quickly or he would be stuck trying to recall his life before everyone had gone on with their lives, leaving the old place to its state of abandonment.  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he walked through the door and out at the last bit of daylight, his human half finally breathing fresh air was colder than he was expecting.

Danny scanned his surroundings and noticed that the leaves were already transforming into spots of gold and browns, and red colours, leaving nothing but the turning of the season to be gazed upon.  
With one big gulp of frozen air, Danny made his way down the cracked sidewalk, planning to leave for the road but he knew he had to see one more person before he left, someone that wanted him more than anything but had made his life a living hell for a bit.

Danny had to say his last goodbye to Vlad Masters...

By the time Danny reached the old Frootloops castle, it was past midnight and Danny was feeling actually calm as the cold wind flowed around him.  
Danny was no longer scared of Vlad, and in truth at this point just saw him as an overdramatic millionaire, including since he stopped trying to get Danny to be his son.

When Danny knocked on the front door it flung right open causing Danny to nearly turn ghost but after the scare, he slowly calmed down and went inside the castle which was still very clean from what he could see in the dark.

"Hey, FruitLoop! You in?",  
Danny's voice echoed loudly, soon being greeted by some kind of crashing noise coming from one of the rooms upstairs.  
Just as his voice died out Vlad who was wearing striped pyjamas had rushed down the stairs, turning on the lights just as he rushed over to hug Danny in the tightest hug he had received so far. 

" Daniel my boy! I heard the news already, I thought you would have left by now, but I'm so glad you hadn't yet".  
Same old Vlad, always welcoming Danny in open arms even after all these years.

"Hey, I couldn't leave my old crazy fruitloop without saying something, you know me always wanting to have the last pun".

Each stared at each out then started to burst out laughing like how old friends would, being so glad to see each other even if it would be a while yet again.  
Both Halfa's caught up on what they had missed in each realm, how the ghost zone was peaceful-ish and that everyone there was doing fine.  
As for the human realm, things had gotten a little more interesting since more supernatural creatures were starting to show up more, and how some troubles came and went.

Danny was both relieved and a little scared that other than ghosts were being a bit bolder on coming out since it meant that he could possibly not be hunted the moment he shows his ghost self. 

As Danny was about to go Vlad wouldn't let Danny leave before giving him some cash and a credit card to use while on the road.

With the last of his goodbyes done, Danny finally set out, leaving Amity Park for the first time in years and into a bigger new world.  
__________________________________________________

It took only two and a half weeks, nearly a new record for Danny to be in some kind of danger, and for once it wasn't ghosts. 

No, what was after him this time was an actual vampire this time, meaning Danny was unprepared to defend himself so all he could do was run as fast as he could which was surprisingly only a little faster than the bloodsucker who was hot on his trail. 

Danny spirited around trees, barely avoided tripping into ditches and was not having a good time whatsoever.  
He had tried a few times to turn intangible but with a vampire so close by it was pretty hard to concentrate on any of his abilities, especially since if he even stopped for one second he could be a full goner. 

"Just got to last till sunrise, just till then, vampires have to hate the sun at least a little",  
Danny kept on talking to himself to keep himself moving forward no matter what, just at least till the ankle bitter gets off his trail. 

" oh, little boy~ you can't run forever, not even a hunter will last much longer".  
Danny cursed his need to make a sarcastic quit while he is in panic mode, if only he kept looking forward he wouldn't have caught his foot on a loose tree root and sprained his ankle badly as he rolls hard into an open plain, leaving him defenceless as the vampire now walked calmly towards the boy, almost teasing the prey in front of them.

Before the bloodsucker could even get close enough Danny inhaled a ton of air and in one last-ditch effort he let out the loudest ghostly wail he could.  
The once confident vampire was suddenly blasted back and holding their ears, but Danny didn't stop, his wail only grew stronger and stronger till it knocked down five trees into broken pieces. 

By the time Danny stopped the vampire had left running for the hills, leaving Danny tired but half alive, which was better than being food. 

Speaking of food Danny was starving to get something to eat, running for most of the night and using his ghostly wail while being in his human form made him hungry then he felt for a super long time.  
He stumbled as he rose to his feet and started to walk again, hoping that there was a town close enough to get something to eat.

Danny's legs felt like pure lead by the time he gotten to rest inside the old-style diner, he relaxed on the soft red cushion as he dug for his wallet to make sure he didn't lose it, it was one thing to be hungry but Danny wasn't going to eat if he didn't have the means to pay.  
Luckily his wallet was still there and so was the card Vlad gave him, with only 20 dollars left of cash. 

As Danny waited to get his order taken, a deeply tanned waitress came up to him with her notepad, she looked at the tired 14-year-old looking kid with a look of concern and suspicion.  
"Where are your parent's sweetheart? You can't be all alone just sitting here right".

Danny didn't blame her for asking, he knew his appearance was of a homeless kid, but he was too hungry to really care about the question of his parents.  
He just looked up at the lady with a tired look and practically ignored her question, " does this place have cash or card? Just want to know how I should pay". 

The waitress didn't like how he responded at all and was just about to tell him to leave, but before she even could get a word out an older man who looked like the kid's father sat down across from him and spoke up,  
"Sorry about that Sally, my kid here was just told to pay with my money if I didn't get us a parking spot on time, please excuse his manners".

Danny was beyond confused but didn't show it, in fact, he played along and the waitress soon left in a huff to get them both menus.

The man who had saved him looked almost in his forties, with a cap on his head and a thick brown beard he did look like the dad type.  
Danny was about to thank him as the menus arrived but the older man cut Danny off with just a raise of his hand.

" Now I'm just going to cut to the case here, I can easily tell your new around these parts and possibly been on the road for a long while correct?",  
Danny only nodded, if you count barely a month a long while, the man continued his speech "As I thought so. Now here I'll make you a deal after we finish eating. I can lend you a place to stay a night or two, but in return, you have to help me clean it up Ya hear?".

Danny was stunned but quickly accepted the proposal, the man nodded, happy that Danny had some sense in him.

" I'm Bobby Singer, and you are young man?" 

"I'm Danny Fenton, it's nice to meet you " 

Danny shook Bobby's hand, soon going back to being quiet between both of them as they were picking out what to eat, letting Danny calm down for the first time in a few days.

________________________________________________  
~Bobby's pov ~  
________________________________________________

It was a slow week for Bobby, barely any monsters in sight, and with the Winchesters, most likely hunting someplace else left him with a lot of free time on his hands, meaning he was out on the road very early in the mornings to look out at the scenery.

During one of these drives, something had caught his eye which was five huge trees knocked down and torn up from the roots with the sounding ground looking like a bulldozer had ripped through it.  
Bobby stopped his truck, grabbed his gun quickly and went over to investigate what the hell was even going on. 

Bobby could see the damage was much worse up close and knew whatever caused this wasn't human, as he survived the area he could tell that the main source came from a single point and had spread out as it went further away.  
He knew he needed to find whatever caused this and quickly because if something like this could do that kind of damage out in the middle of nowhere, in a small town or even a city this kind of destruction could be ten times worse.

Bobby rushed back to his truck, with a plan to call the Winchesters to help him figure out this mess, but first, he had to ask around town if anyone had seen or heard anything. 

Bobby checked the bar, the then square, and now he was heading to the diner, so far the only information he got was that during the very late hours of the night half the town heard a piercing wail of some kind, in fact, a few were talking about with no hesitation since so many heard it. 

This made Bobby a little more worried and needing to find it sooner than later, but since he was already at the diner he will grab something to quickly eat while he continued to ask around.

As he walked into the door he quickly noticed a very tired looking 14-year-old boy with bags under his eyes, I kept black hair and clothing that was torn and very much old.  
What had caught Bobby's attention the most was both the kids piercing blue eyes and a few scars that were obviously trying to be hidden, the boy in front of him looked almost lost as the waitress was about to give him an ear full, so Bobby quickly stepped in and acted like the kid's dad to make her leave both of them alone. 

Once Bobby got the waitresses to leave he took a better look at the newcomer in front of him, the kid was either a runaway or homeless from the looks of it, he gave off a tired like an aura, with the look in his eyes he would have east out any second now.

Right before either of them ordered anything the kid sitting across from him was about to speak but Bobby quickly cut him off with a small hand gesture, he took the lead in speaking.

" Now I'm just going to cut to the case here, I can easily tell your new around these parts and possibly been on the road for a long while correct?",  
The scared boy just nodded leaving Bobby to continue  
"As I thought so. Now here I'll make you a deal after we finish eating. I can lend you a place to stay a night or two, but in return, you have to help me clean it up Ya hear?".

With a single movement, the kid showed his agreement, which made Bobby smile knowing the boy was smart enough to take a good deal.

" I'm Bobby Singer, and you are young man?" 

"I'm Danny Fenton, it's nice to meet you " 

With that out of the way, they could finally order some breakfast, Bobby ordered just the basic toast and eggs, but Danny? He ordered a big enough meal to feed a starving bear, almost matching the appetite of the Winchesters...  
Wait, that can't be right, Bobby knew that Danny was barely a teenager, why would he have an appetite of a hunter? Unless, shit.

The thought of Danny possibly being a hunter was stuck in Bobby's head, he kept trying to doubt himself and just chalk it up to the kid just growing, but that still didn't explain why Danny had scars or even the usual homeless look most hunters had.  
Bobby mind kept on turning that he almost didn't notice that the kid paid for the meal with some kind of silver card, another hint, hunters who have children always try to make sure their kid has enough to get by, meaning if Danny isn't a hunter then his parents must, including since the kid was all alone.

Bobby leads Danny to his truck and quickly noticed the young teen was limping, singling that he was injured in some way, to the kids surprise Bobby helped him into my truck, making sure he wasn't walking too much if he was hurting.

_____________________________________________  
~Danny's pov~  
_____________________________________________

So much can change in a couple of hours, at the start of the day Danny had been injured trying to get away from a vampire, had to walk to town on a hurt ankle, and was almost yelled at by a waitress, but also met a man named Bobby who was willing to take him in for a few nights which was nice, and he even helped me into his truck when he saw him was struggling. 

Now Danny was sitting on a couch with his foot resting and reading a book from Bobby's collection, it was nice to relax after a rough few weeks. 

The first night was the best for Danny, the couch was way more comfortable than sleeping on the ground, and he was given a small time to heal up, his ankle was much better now and he could easily help out tomorrow which was the least he could do for the kind man.

Morning came way too early but Danny knew he had to get up, as he stretched out he sat up and was trying to get up from the couch but the moment Danny tried he was pushed back down gently, Bobby had placed a hit drink on the table next to Danny while was moving around like he was preparing for doomsday. 

This made Danny a little uneasy but didn't speak up since he still didn't fully know the man's temper yet and if the guy who was kind enough to help Danny was nearly freaking out it must be important.

After a long period of silence, Bobby finally spoke up;  
"I'm going to have some old friends over so don't be alarmed if they aren't too friendly, their hunters like me with an extra friend of theirs staying over too".

Danny nodded and gave a thumbs-up, but was left wondering if he meant animal hunter or monster hunter because depending on which could mean life or death for Danny if he slipped up on his powers.

Once Bobby was done running around the house he pulled up a chair to check on Danny's ankle, and thanks to his healing ability he was all healed up meaning Danny can walk again, and even help out.  
It was obvious Bobby was impressed and let Danny clean the house a bit but was keeping an eye on him just in case. 

Danny helped clean the kitchen, bring in some firewood, and was just finishing putting blankets away from his made shift bed.  
As he put the blankets away Bobby walked back in with two men walking behind him.

One was very tall with light brown long hair and greyish eyes, this guy could be confused with being bigfoot or even a sasquatch. 

The second man was just a bit shorter but still very tall too, he looked almost like a soldier that had too much fun shooting, his hair was shorter but had the same colour as Mr.Sasquatch so it was perfectly okay to assume they were brothers. 

Both the men looked surprised to see him, and he didn't blame them.

Bobby cleared his throat and introduced each of us,  
" Sam, Dean, this is Danny. Danny meet Sam and Dean Winchester" 

"Uh hi? It's nice to meet you two", Danny gave a weary smile, his attention quickly moving away from Mr.Sasquatch and Soldier guy when he glanced behind them, seeing a third party member who was just walking in.

Danny had seen quite a few beings in his years, but the man before him was something else, for starters, he was wearing a tanned trench coat and a blue tie, his expression was that of indifference, but the main thing that caught Danny's eye was the huge wings coming out of the man's back that somehow didn't knock anything over as the man walked in.

All four men notice Danny staring, with an expression that wasn't frozen in fear but in curiosity and confusion. 

The man in the trench coat moved closer to Danny making him nearly stubble back as the man spoke to Danny in a mix of both human and angelical combined voices asked a single question, 

" you can see my wings?"  
_________________________________________________  
End Of Chapter 1.


	2. ghostly crowns and fallen wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to think fast and act dumb, which is what he does best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments, im glad you guys like the story and I'm happy to keep going.

Chapter 2: ghostly crowns and fallen wings  
_____________________________________________________

Danny needs to act quickly or otherwise, he knows a gun or two are going to be pulled!  
In a few seconds, he made a half-assed plan but knows acting dumb was the best course of action. 

The first thing he did was made a super confused yet nearly snarky face, the kind Danny used when he heard a lame joke.

"Uuh no? Why would I want to see fake feathery wings, I know you look like an angelic actor compared to soldier guy and Mr. Sasquatch but I don't think you should be that forward ''.

Somehow with that alone, the tension in the room turned from scary guys with guns to an awkward nearly silence, and Danny didn't know which one was worse but it worked.  
The guy in the trench coat backed off, and if Danny didn't know better looked almost embarrassed or already done with being here.

The room felt frozen for a minute or two but Bobby thankfully saved the day again, he got the three men to follow him into the library, leaving Danny to finish up putting things away. 

Now that Danny had some free time and privacy he grabbed his duffle bag and opened it up, inside was what Danny thought was important to big on the road.  
At first, it looked like he only packed the basics, a single sleeping bag with one pillow that said boo on it, some toiletries, his old winter jacket that had a fair amount of holes in it, combat boots, and extra pair of clothing. 

Danny grabbed out the spare clothing, as he did so his book about the ghost zone fell out and landed onto the floor, Danny quickly hid it back into his bag, placing it in the same spot as his parents' old ecto weapons and the thermos that had saved his butt multiple times.  
He made sure that his weapons and book were well hidden before he zipped the duffle bag back up and moved it out of the way. 

It took some time for Danny to find the bathroom since he was still new to Bobby's place, but he eventually found it and made sure there was a lock too.  
When he felt like it was safe enough Danny undressed from his torn up and dirty clothing that he hadn't got a chance to change out of since he had started his journey.

While he was changing he looked into the mirror again, in front of Danny was a frightened 14-year-old kid who looked like he saw death himself and had the scars to prove it.  
One downside to being a halfa is that when your ghostly form gets damaged it's your human half that holds the scars.

Danny could laugh at a few he had while others were so painful that even after all this time he could sense the lingering damage.

Danny was so lost in his thoughts that when he heard knocking he nearly jumped out of his skin, " one sec!", he rushed as he pulled down his shirt over his pale body, not noticing he had put it on backwards. 

When he opened the door he was met face to well chest of the soldier guy from before, Danny tried to speak out an apology but was cut off once again as he heard the man's rough voice yell out, "Hey Sammy! Bobby! Found the kid, he was just in the washroom!".  
Danny had to stop himself from clasping his hands over his ears, Danny hated when people yell right in front of him. 

Danny jumped as Dean, -he had lost his nickname privilege to now only be used in quips-, stared at Danny as if he spotted something off about the teen.  
He didn't like the staring one bit, but there wasn't much Danny could do but look down as he heard footsteps coming towards them, as he looked down he finally noticed his shirt was on backwards and quickly turned it around before Bobby and Mr. Sasquatch came, both looking like they had finished running a marathon. 

Before Danny knew it he was being dragged back to the living room by Dean with the others following. 

Danny was thrown back onto the couch which he was thankful for being soft, and nearly landed into angle guy's lap.  
He was still attempting to get up when he heard some kind of weapons being placed onto the table, as Danny glanced over he saw it was the one's he had stashed away in his duffle bag, minus the thermos. 

" mind explaining these?", Dean had the stare Danny hadn't seen in a long time, the stare of an angry older sibling that had caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to do, this only made Danny sink more into the couch. 

All four men were staring at Danny, waiting for him to say something, Danny just kept quiet and they knew he wasn't going to speak. 

Dean went and picked up the ecto gun but with years of usage and a bit of redesign it looked like an actual gun, Dean held it like a professional while he was circling around the room.

"This is a goddamn gun, which I have a feeling you shouldn't be in possession of in the first place, judging by this and what Bobby has told us so far, and even what I've seen myself I'll give you some advice, kid. You're over your head and life as a hunter is shit, I would think you would have gotten that hint from one of your parents". 

Danny was frozen at the mention of his parents, he tried to not let it get under the skin like last time but Dean's words had runned deep, he was trying his hardest not to remember how they had passed on.  
Danny was gripping the couch cushions tightly as he blocked out the rest of the world and culled up, hoping his mind would have some mercy on itself after all these years. 

Danny stayed like this for who knows how long, his mind was just quiet which was better than the alternative, when he felt a gentle hands on his shoulders was when he even discovered he was silently crying and shaking. 

He hurriedly wiped away his tears with his arms, and finally looked up, it was Sam who was holding his shoulders gently, his once stern face was calm, his greyish blue eyes showing kindness Danny had only seen a few times, making him finally start to breathe normally again...

Once Danny calmed down from his breakdown he was given some hot chocolate to drink which did help a little, as he took sips of his drink he tried distracting himself by looking around.

Danny quickly glanced at where his duffle bag was left open and noticed more than his old weapons were taken, but also his clothing and winter gear.  
In fact, besides his sleeping bag, the only other things left were his pillow, toiletries, and his book that was still locked.

He quickly finished up his hot chocolate and was about to get up but was stopped by Bobby who made sure Danny stayed seated on the couch. 

"Look, Danny, I don't know what happened to your parents but Dean is right about being a hunter, it's a hard life with little reward, and we just want you to be safe.", Bobby waited and made sure Danny was listing to his words and he was, he listened to everything Bobby is saying. 

" I've talken with Sam and Dean, and they agreed that you shouldn't be left on your own, especially since your way to young, so here is the plan, both of them are going to be helping me with researching some stuff, and while we are doing that you are staying with me till we can figure out a better plan okay?".

Danny was in disbelief again, Bobby only knew him for a day or two and the Winchester guys even less but they were letting him stay with them, even if they are hunters they were the nicest one's he had ever met.

In an instant, Danny agreed, making Bobby smile again.  
_____________________________________________  
~Sam's pov~  
_____________________________________________

When the call had came Sam was the quickest to pick up the phone, Dean was a bit busy driving and Cas was staring off at Dean in the rearview mirror like always.

"Hey it's Sam, what's up Bobby?" 

"I need help with a case, something had happened, and I need your help with it boys, it's a tough one " 

"Why is it a tough case?" 

"When you head into town I'll show you since the damage isn't going to suddenly disappear"

"Alright sounds good, I'll tell Dean to drives us up to your place, see you soon"

"Good luck".

With that, Bobby signed off leaving Sam to tell Dean and Cas that they needed to head to South Dakota since there was a possible hunt.  
Dean smiled at this and turned back to Cas with a wink, " A hunt in South Dakota, now that's more like it, Cas when we head in can you do your thing and try to locate what we could be hunting?".

For the first time in a while, Cas looked out the window with a more frustrated face than normal, "Dean I'm not your searcher, for once you can figure it out on your own, you are way too dependent on me". 

Sam sighed in his seat, the couple fighting again.  
He placed some headphones on and listened to his own music while keeping an eye on the road, trying to ignore Dean's and Cas's argument. 

It took them longer than normal to arrive at Bobby's place, mainly because Sam had to make sure Dean kept driving and not trying to make up with his sad puppy dog eyed angel who was following behind them at a slower pace.

Bobby greeted all three of them at the door, giving Sam a big hug, and sighing out as he saw how Dean and Cas were acting, as we went inside Bobby filled in some information he left out of the call.

" A kid is staying with us for a couple of days, he's up and moving so be nice".  
Sam smiled and was sort of curious, a kid to Bobby could be an actual kid or someone around Sam's age. 

When the three of them walked inside the living room what he saw was a surprise to Sam.  
It was a kid that looked no older than 13, maybe 14 going by how tired he looked, with tattered jeans and a black hoodie that matched his hair, he had a few scars on him and piercing blue eyes that looked just as surprised to see us as we did him. 

Bobby cleared his throat and introduced Sam and Dean to teen in front of us.  
" Sam, Dean, this is Danny. Danny meet Sam and Dean Winchester"

"Uh hi? It's nice to meet you two", Danny had a frightened look on his face, like he had seen things he was way too young to see at his age, almost like how Sam's and his brother was when they were younger

Sam was about to respond when the teens face changed to a less scared but confused look, Cas moved passed and straight towards Danny with a look he knew all too well which was Cas's determination shining through, what caught Sam off guard was when Cas asked a question that made the sir feel electrified.

" you can see my wings?" 

Danny looked like he was shaken out of a hypocrite state and responded in a way that was left field for Sam. 

"Uuh no? Why would I want to see fake feathery wings, I know you look like an angelic actor compared to soldier guy and Mr. Sasquatch but I don't think you should be that forward ''.

Sam couldn't believe what the kid just had said, either he didn't catch the meaning of the question or somehow Cas misjudged the situation which had happened before.  
Everyone in the room just stood still waiting for something else to happen, which Bobby thankfully took control of and took Dean, Cas, and Sam into his home library, leaving Danny behind. 

The moment all of them were in the new location things fell apart rather promptly.  
Bobby was about to speak but Dean cut in as he started to argue with Cas once again.

" what the hell Cas, you do not just go up to some rando kid who we barely know and ask questions like that!" 

"Well, Dean unlike you I notice things, one of which is that I don't need your permission to ask questions, and unless you didn't see the kid had the same look you and Sam gave me when the two of you saw my wings for the first time, so my apologies if I wanted a confirm if he could or not." 

"Guess what hotshot everyone has that look when they first see you, you tend to make people notice your looks."

"Oh yeah like what Dean, what do you know about this body that could make people stare at it?".

Dean didn't respond, only looked Cas up and down and gave off a small smirk, making Cas nearly blush and was about to hit Dean when Sam finally stepped in.  
" Enough you two. We are here because Bobby asked for our help, not for him to watch the new drama of my everyday life with you bickering couple, just can it for now".

For once both Dean and Cas were speechless as they looked over at Sam, letting Bobby take the lead once more.

"Okay with them now quiet I can finally see what I called you guys for since I went back and got a few pictures during the night".  
Bobby took out sires of images that showed the damage that was left.

Sam looked through every photo, studying the look of the jagged earth with the trees' bark almost ripped off as they had been laid to waste.  
After all of them looked through each snapshot Bobby continued.

" I talked around town and about half heard a loud wailing noise while the ground was slightly shaking, so far there hasn't been any other clue". 

Sam already was theorizing what it could be, not many monsters out there wails so it was narrowed down quite a bit. 

"It could be a ghost?" 

Dean shook his head "come on Sammy, we felt with spirits before and none can do this much damage" 

"A banshee then? That's the only other one I know would wail loudly enough".

The suggestion made the air feel frozen but Cas shook his head making everyone relaxed, " no if it was then everyone who heard the wail would have been experiencing some kind of effect and from what I did sense no one is cured or going to die anytime soon in the town". 

Sam looked over at the images again, "do we even know if it's still around or headed to someplace else".

The room fell silent again which confirmed a big no with that.  
After some more time brainstorming and coming to nothing but dead ends Dean had changed the topic, mainly asking about Danny.

" so you just walked in and saw the kid alone? Why would you go up to him".

"To be honest because he reminded me of you and your brother, looking so scared and alone, and he was about to get an ear full from the waitress so I just acted". 

" Do you even know where his parents are?" 

"Not a clue, he was there all by himself but had a card to pay for food so not fully without aid" 

"I don't trust him, he's hiding something and turning upright after a supernatural event like this. That can't be suspicious at all?" 

"I doubt it, the kid could barely hurt a fly and is just recovering from a small ankle injury" 

With that, the group quieted down and decided to take a short break. 

As they headed back to the living room all four of them noticed Danny was gone, like even Cas couldn't sense his presents anymore which made Sam slightly freak out.

They started to call out Danny's name again and again, but no response.  
While Sam was looking around he noticed Dean pull out an old looking duffle bag that had been hidden off to the side, meaning the kid's stuff was still here but where was Danny?

Dean placed it on the coffee table, as he did so the sound of weird metal was coming from inside the bag.  
With one swift movement, Dean opened it up and at first, it seemed pretty normal.  
A sleeping bag, a few tattered clothing, a winter coat too old to be worn anymore, and a pillow that said boo on.  
But what they saw underneath made Sam nearly jump, it was weapons, executive hunters weapons with a locked up book under it all and a green thermos. 

Dean perked up and looked at Sam, "could barely hurt a fly, but differently kill a monster".

Dean placed the weapons onto the table and moved the duffle bag to the side, taking Danny's ripped clothing and throwing them away.  
" Okay here's the game plan, we split up to find this kid, Sammy you check and stay around the front and kitchen, Bobby you checked your backyard, and Cas you stay in the living room while I check around the bedroom and halls, now let's move out".

Sam nor anyone else had a plan so they went along with Dean's, but it didn't take long for his brother to find Danny who was just in the bathroom. 

Sam rushed toward where Dean was but had almost been pushed aside as his brother was dragging Danny back to the living room, where things just escalated once again. 

The moment Dean mentioned the kid's parents it was like Sam saw something broke in the kid in front of him, reminding Sam that he was just that, a kid with scars and was much too small to even be able to fight a baby deer.  
Sam moved forward and tried to comfort Danny who was culled up in a ball crying, as he touched the teen's shoulders it felt like the temperature dropped passed the negative which made it harder for Sam to keep a soft hold but he somehow managed to do so.

Sam made sure Danny was alright before going and making him some hot chocolate since if he was freezing after that he can only imagine how Danny must be, and it did help the kid calm down a little. 

Sam made sure Cas stayed by Danny as he went off to go talk with his brother and Bobby out of earshot from the small and very fragile teen. 

"That didn't go well at all, but at least he's calmed down".

Dean had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, quickly trying to defend himself, " look I didn't know the topic of his patents was that sensitive, but I'm right still, the kid is way too young to be a hunter, I mean he barely comes up to my chest, I doubt he can even throw a punch". 

Sam agreed, Danny didn't seem like the kind to fight at all which was why it was so surprising to see him with even a gun.  
"So what should we do with him? I mean we can't just leave him on his own"

Bobby sighed, "I could extend his stay, I'll keep him here with me till the two of you can figure out what exactly is going on and if whatever caused the damage is even still here, that will give us enough time to figure things out".

All three nodded knowing that it was the main option at this moment, and while Bobby was off talking with the kid, Sam and Dean went back to the impala to go check things out.

" Sammy I'll admit, the damage in person is waay worse in person".  
Dean was right, by the time we got to ground zero things were a lot worse. 

The tree's bark we're peeling off slowly as they played broken and split at random, the ground underneath was divided up in jagged edges, and Sam just found blood nearby.

It was only a few splatters of dried blood, but it didn't look anything like human blood, but neither Sam nor Dean could test it without Cas's help, but since he and Dean were having a lovers quarrel it didn't seem like that was happening anytime soon. 

Sam took out his knife and cut a piece of bark off to take back with them, and with nothing else showing up both brothers had free time to explore the area.  
_______________________________________________  
~Danny's pov~  
________________________________________________

After Dean and Mr. Sasquatch had gone off Danny was left with Bobby who had gone off to the attic to get Danny some better clothes and the angel guy still sitting right beside him. 

Danny couldn't make heads or tails of the guy, a lot of the time he looked either indifferent or nearly constipated from how he always held a frown. 

Daniel wanted to talk to him but didn't know how to or even what topic to bring up since their first encounter was not the greatest.  
He kept on trying not to look at the wings but the angles large wings were nearly reaching out and brushing passed Danny's neck, and he was already deep into the couches corner so it would be too suspicious if he just got up and left at all. 

All he could do was grab the nearest book and pretend to read it, wishing the angle would not go any further into Danny's personal bubble.

The book Danny had picked up was actually interesting, he didn't see the title but it was pretty informative about the supernatural, like how to deal with vampires, what werewolves were like, and even different type of ghost Danny hadn't known about before like death echo's or of ghost who were little more deadly

As Danny relaxed and continued to read the book he could hear someone was trying to clear their throat a couple of times, it took the fourth try for him to look up thinking it was Bobby who wanted something, but it was still Danny and the angel who was staring at him all while his right wing was nearly wrapping around the couch with Danny too. 

Once the angel knew he had gotten Danny's attention he sat up straight and was still staring at him before finally speaking;  
"I do apologize for earlier, it just not many can see into the beyond, I didn't mean to put you into a tight spot as I did, but you are hiding something else yourself. I will not pursue you with more questions, I'll only give a single warning".

Danny culled up tighter as he saw something turn dark in the angel's eyes.

" If you hurt either of my humans or even become a threat to humanity I will deal with you myself, understood?".

All the boy could do was nod and went back to reading, he was taking it a bit seriously but Danny had been threatened before, and to him, an empty threat was compared to nothing against dealing with ghosts who used to try and kill him daily.  
Danny had dealt with the worst ghost from what he could see so far, so unless the angel can control time or turn himself into a dragon he wasn't going to be bothered. 

Danny lost himself into the book while he got more comfortable with an actual angel at his side.

By the time Danny was done reading it was getting close to the late evening and he was really hungry by this point.

Danny placed the book down and started to head towards the kitchen, quickly noticing that the angel guy was following behind him.  
He was trying to look for something to make a fast meal of but felt awkward as he searched around in the unfamiliar Kitchen, and with being followed or watched it wasn't helping. 

By the time Danny had gotten the courage to even grab some crackers, Bobby came into the room carrying an old box of clothing.

"Some of these might be a bit big on ya but it's better than what you're wearing right now".

Danny moved closer to the box and searched inside, what he found was a few pairs of jeans and a huge pile of button-up plaid shirts that were obviously twice Danny's size.  
He pulled out a green plaid shirt and tried his best to hold it against his body, the sleeves were super long compared to Danny's arms but it looked like it would fit the best otherwise. 

" here pick out what you can and change, I'll get some dinner started".

With that Danny was left to go through the box while waiting for some dinner and the angel to stop looking above his head. 

Danny had only four shirts and two pairs of jeans that would even fit him in the slightest, but it was better than nothing.  
As he headed towards the washroom once more he could hear the Winchesters returning which finally got the creepy angel dude to leave him alone.

The moment Danny closed the door the whole place felt off compared to how it was the first time he had used it.  
The air seemed thicker and colder, cold enough that Danny saw his breath, wait no that was his ghost scenes going off meaning only one thing. 

Before he could even turn ghost the lights flicked as a humanoid figure started to form in front of Danny, and unlike the others he had dealt with, this one looked way more dead and very unhappy, streaks of mud and cytoplasm dripped from the ghostly face of the blonde woman who was creaking out only a few words.

"My..my. My run..my ring... Give me my ring..." 

Danny sighed, he knew this was going to be a long night.  
____________________________________________________  
End of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a good time~


	3. Can history not kill me, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside a storm is passing, meaning Danny isn't having the best time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let just jump into it.

Chapter 3: Can history not kill me, again.  
_______________________________________________

Danny let out a sigh so loud that it almost turned into a defending echo in the small bathroom, almost like he had heard a repeating punchline that wasn't funny anymore.  
In front of him was a blonde-haired woman, in a ghostly gown, ready to turn monstrous over a lost piece of jewelry.

Without a moment's hesitation, he started to go through each pocket he could of the new clothing he had, trying to find the ring the spirit was demanding so badly for.

The moment Danny found it he pulled the ring into sight, it was a silver ring with a pearl in the middle, Danny could understand why anyone would want this in fairness it was really pretty.

"This is the ring you were looking for right? I can just hand it to you and you'll be on your way to what I'm guessing is the ball". 

When the spirit saw Danny had her ring her face contorted as her jaw newly ripped off her face and her neck turned to the side so quickly it nearly snapped, more ectoplasm was dripping onto the bathroom floor, her nails grew sharp, with a moment she rushed towards Danny in a fit of rage.

Luckily, before she could even reach him he had turned into his ghost form, minus the crown he was hiding and floated out of the way as he held onto the ring tightly.

This didn't stop the angry ghost and she kept on trying to attack while Danny was barely avoiding her swipes since they were in a tight room.

"You know you can make things a lot easier if you just-"   
Danny was knocked against the door and turned human just before he was flung out of the bathroom, his neck had a shallow cut but both his human and ghostly blood was mixing with the ectoplasm that had dripped from the ghost's sharpened nails.

So much for talking it out, and with him now out in the open he couldn't just use his powers, Danny needed one of his weapons and luckily noticed where Dean had put them. 

In a single moment, Danny was sprinting down the hall as he wiped away the ecto blood the best he could and was running towards the living room, Ring lady rushing behind him as she let out a pretty weak ghostly wail that had gotten the attention of Sam and Dean.

Just as Danny passed the kitchen, with his blood leaving a trail was when the two brothers came out and were ready to fire their guns, buying Danny a bit more time to get his.

Danny saw that his ecto shooter was on a shelf a little too high to reach but he didn't have enough time, whatever bullets Mr. Sasquatch and Dean were only slowing the nasty down but not getting rid of it.   
He jumped high and used a bit of elevation to snatched the weapon off the shelf, he made sure it was loaded and powered before going in front of the Winchester who stopped to reload their guns, letting Danny give them some cover. 

The type of bullets Danny had was a mix of iron bullets and ectoplasm that harmed ghosts pretty badly, but Danny learned that if he added his powers to it the shots became three times the damage hitters. 

He only ever did this once before to finally stop evil Danny from escaping, and it had laid permit damage onto the powerful ghost so Danny had no clue what it would do to this lower level one.

In a blaze of flashing green light, Danny had shot at the ghost two times, and the damage was unbelievable, it caused the spirits to nearly turn to ash that was slowly fading away, but before the spirit could disappear completely Danny rushed forward and made sure the ring was being held tightly in the ghost hand, the ghostly presents smiled as she had her ring returned to her, but it was her time to go.

The ghostly woman faded away in dull white light, taking her ring with her as she vanished. 

The moment she was gone Danny let out the air he didn't know he was holding in, relieved that he could make a ghost pass on peacefully, but it wasn't the end of Danny's troubles.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!".

Danny jumped and quickly turned around as Dean started to tell him, a look of anger the teen was hoping he could avoid in the future.  
Dean was nearly stomping towards him, everything about him was loud and Danny hated it, it wasn't the fun loud like his dad used to be, it was the type of loud that happened only during storms. 

Dean was about the rip into Danny about doing crazy stunts, and how he was just a kid who didn't know better, but Danny couldn't hear a thing of it.

In fact, Danny's vision was getting quite blurry since it was really hard to breathe, darkness was slowly sounding him as the cuts on Danny's neck we're still bleeding, the mix of ectoplasm and his blood dripped down his chest.

The last few seconds that Danny could remember was darkness and the feeling of falling.  
__________________________________________________

Danny was trapped with his mind while he was healing, stuck in an endless void of darkness with being alone in his own thoughts. 

He could remember when he helped his parents build their weapons that they would later use on him without them knowing, and how Danny found out that the ecto bullets they used had been made not just from iron bullets, but from ectoplasm which was basically ghosted blood.

Danny always wondered how they had harvested it, but the guilt if some poor soul being used always made Danny's blood run cold, even when he learned how he decided that he wouldn't use another ghost.  
Instead, Danny used his own blood, yes it hurts more than anything, yet it was worth it if he could save lives without taking others. 

Danny was also remembering the day he 'died' and became a halfa...

Danny had only just 14 a few days ago, and his parents nearly missed his birthday since they were still moping around after their ghost portal didn't work.   
At the time Danny was mostly happy about it, he had a fear of ghosts and wasn't going to lose sleep now that he didn't have to worry about them just showing up in the basement. 

But Danny also felt pretty bad too, his parents had been working on the portal even before Jazz was born, and to see them barely even eat all because the stupid portal wouldn't work was nearly torture to see.

So he decided that he was going to try and fix it himself, all because his parents gave up hope, didn't mean Danny would. 

Before going down Danny had called his friends over so if something did happen at least one of them could go get help.

Danny was shaking with fear but he felt like there was no turning back now, the plan was set, plus all he was doing was taking a quick look inside so it wouldn't be too bad. 

With one last sigh, Danny pulled up his black and white jumpsuit and slowly went inside the gaping mechanical mouth of the strange machine in front of him. 

When he got inside he could barely see a thing in front of him and was nearly tripping over every wire in his way so he stuck to one side of the wall to help guide him deeper.   
It felt like Danny was stumbling through empty blackness, he couldn't see a thing in front of his face so it was like walking in a never-ending tunnel.  
As Danny's hand slides against the wall he felt his hand had pushed onto some kind of button that had just clicked. 

Danny didn't even have time to react to the sound before his sight was flashed with a green blinding light, he could feel some kind of power surge through his vines, the universe around him screamed and sang all at once inside the young boy's head.

He wanted it to stop, he wanted it to fade away, but his body craved more of this power, it was causing his heart to beat faster than his body could handle yet it kept ongoing.   
Just as Danny's mind began to slip into madness, he was pulled away from his torment by boney hands that grasped him softly. 

Danny looked up as he saw a man with a pointy nose and sunken in cheeks, his dark brown hair slicked back like feathers, he was holding Danny almost comforting him as he was crying. 

He never wanted to leave the stranger man's hold, it felt cold and lifeless but welcoming, his embrace was much better compared to feeling every last soul in the Universe coursing through his vines.

Just as Danny faintly calmed down and was ready to follow the man, he was suddenly being pulled back, he tried to hang on with what energy he had left but Danny was being brought back to the confusion and dismay of the long nose man's wishes, but there wasn't much he could do to get Danny back. 

Danny was laying on the hard ground when he woken up, but something was off.

Every time Danny blinked he kept on switching between his parent's lab and a greenish floating purgatory, which left him paralyzed for nearly an hour.

When he had woken up he rushed towards the mirror, and for the first time, he saw his ghostly form.

His hair was white as snow, what he could see of his skin had darkened a little, his eyes were nauseous neon green, and his freckles glowed a dull earthly been too.   
Danny's jumpsuit colours had inverted and were almost burned onto his body.

Danny couldn't handle this, his mind was still pounding from the power flowing through him and the loud voices we're starting to come back, he didn't want to be here he didn't want to feel this pain anymore, he just wanted the empty blackness again, and in that instant, he passed out again, being left alone in the endless void to heal.  
____________________________________________________  
~Dean's pov~   
____________________________________________________

Dean and his brother Sammy just got in from searching both the town and the surrounding woods for any more clues, but they came up empty-handed and needed to get to Bobby's since it was now raining, but for once that didn't bother him too much.  
His mind was focusing on other things, one of which was making a plan to get back to Cas's good side, and how the hell are they going to deal with the Danny kid. 

Something about Danny just felt off, like his entire excitants shouldn't be there, and when Cas couldn't even feel the kids presents that made him more suspicious of the kid. 

Speaking of the kid, where was he? And where was Cas? 

Dean sighed as he was about to search the house again but felt someone hold his hand, Dean looked over and saw it was Cas. 

Cas still looked a little upset but was holding Dean's hand lovingly, which was the closet Dean was going to get any kind of forgiveness at this point in time. 

Dean went into the kitchen while still holding Cas's hand, and without even looking up Sammy just had to commit on it. 

" ah, so the love birds are no longer fighting".

Both Dean and Cas blushed up and looked away from each other more but still didn't let go of each other.

While Dean was looking away he noticed the old box on the table, he slowly went over to it and looked inside, it was both his and Sam's old clothing.

"Hey Bobby, where you find these old things?" 

"In the attic, since Danny now doesn't have much way of clothing I thought I could just give him the old ones you don't use anymore". 

Dean shrugged and looked through the old stash of clothing, some memories coming back, one of which was the time he had accidentally picked up a haunted ring, though he was pretty sure he had gotten rid of the thing. 

Bobby had just finished making dinner when Dean noticed some kind of banging noise coming from the hall, he sighed as he got up thinking that the kid was most likely having some late reaction tantrum or whatever.  
But as he entered the hallway with Sam behind him, Danny had rushed passed, a deranged ghost of a woman was chasing after him, Dean needed to stop the thing before it could reach the kid.

Dean fired multiple shots at the ghoul, all he could do was slow it down while Sam was rushing back into the kitchen to grab some salt to create a barrier.

Before Sam could even come back and Dean was reloading Danny rushed ahead of him holding a gun in his hands in the proper form somehow, he had held that gun before and it was twice as heavy as the one he was even holding, but the kid held it without any issue.

What Dean saw before him was flashes of green light that was ripping the ghost almost to ashes, whatever the kid was using was better weapons than anything they had and was really effective. 

When Dean saw Danny running up to the ghost he had little time to stop him from getting too close, he saw the kid shove some kind of item into the ghostly woman's hand and for once Dean saw a spirit smile, not viciously but sweetly as it passed on with a small flash of white. 

Dean was in disbelief about what happened right in front of him, who was this kid, and why the hell would he run towards the very thing that could have killed him!

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!".

Dean was stomping towards Danny in a rush of both anger but also fear for the kid, " you could have been killed or worse, do you not have any common sense in your head! You're supposed to run away from ghosts, not towards them!".

Dean could have ranted and raved at this kid for hours but when Danny had turned around to face Dean his face fell in horror as he finally noticed the thick blood coming from Danny's neck, the blood was mixing with ectoplasm as it soaked his shirt and had left a trail behind him. 

Danny's eyes were starting to close as his body swayed, Dean barely reacted in time as the boy fainted.

"Danny, Danny! Come on kid don't you fucking do this now! Sam! Get the first aid now!".

It took some time but they had cleaned out Danny's wounds and bandaged up his neck, when the kid wakes up he won't be able to talk for at least a week.

Cas had tried his best to heal Danny up but couldn't do a thing, something about a higher power blocking him and talking about if the kid had some kind of guardian like how he was to Dean.

Dean wasn't listing much, he was too focused on the kid that was still somehow breathing but was in a deep sleep on top of his baby brother as they cuddled on the couch. 

He ate what he could of dinner, Bobby going around the house and putting up a new salt barrier to make sure no more ghosties come through. 

Once everything was settled down, the blood cleaned, and the place was safe again all four of them were just plain tired from the day and needed some sleep. 

Sam offered to stay up both to watch Danny and to make sure no one broke into the house while the others slept.

Bobby went off to his library, and Sam was reading while his legs dangling off the couch as the knocked out kid slept on top of him, leaving Dean and Cas to do their own thing for the night.  
_____________________________________________  
~Danny's pov~  
______________________________________________

Danny woke up slowly with a painful moan, he hadn't felt this bad since being hit in the head with the ghost boomerang.  
His body winces as his throat nearly felt on fire, Danny reached up and could feel bandages around his neck.

Danny was about to see if he could use his ice core to make it feel less painful but he quickly noticed something was moving underneath him, or more of snoring.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times as he looked up and saw Mr. Sasquatch was fast asleep and snoring with a book in his hand and Danny gently being held in his other arm.  
Danny was more than confused but wasn't going to complain, the guy felt comfy and Danny did need the reassurance of someone who was alive next to him. 

Danny laid his head back down and could hear Sam's heartbeat, it was smooth and almost rhythmic, which helped Danny calm down and even forget the pain he was in, letting him rest his eyes for a few more minutes.

When he opened them again he nearly jumped as he saw the angel guy, who now had messy hair, some kind of bruise on his neck, and is no longer wearing his trench coat staring at Danny with the face of constipation once more, which made every hair on Dany stick up as he heard the human and angelic voice once more.

" We need to talk about your guardian Danny".  
__________________________________________________  
End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys~ ❤


	4. When Time strikes, Death waits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a little chat with Danny and some truth is reviled to the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just dive into it. 👌

Chapter 4: When Time strikes, Death waits.  
__________________________________________________

Danny stayed frozen still as the Angel glared at him while he was still being cuddled by a sleeping Sam.

Cas sighed out knowing that the conversation might be difficult to discuss in this current moment but it was the only time they will have.  
With a snap of his fingers both Danny and Cas were teleported into the Impala back seats, making Danny start frantically moving around.

Once the teen had calmed down Cas started to talk again, which hurts Danny's head as he could hear both voices at the same time.

"I need to know who your guardian is, this could mean the matter of life or death for you".

Danny barely raised an eyebrow, was that a threat or a warning.  
Cas noticed the teen's reaction and was quickly trying to make himself clear.

" Look, you have been badly injured from the ghost attacking you and even though I tried I can not heal your body. Which is bad but also means that you have a guardian who has taken the main authority overhealing you, and if I don't get their permission I can't help you even when you really need it as you do right now".

Danny finally understood what the angel guy was talking about, but it was a bit hard to explain since Danny is both in a unique position with the 'guardian' thing and because he can't talk in his human form.

He decided that the angel should at least know since he was going to be the last one who would even try to shoot at Danny, including since he didn't even have a gun on him.

Danny tried his hardest to warn the Angel ahead since he knew that most freak out when they first see his ghostly form, but it needed to be done, plus if he showed the crown it might give a hint that he's a bit of authority which could lead to a better outcome. 

Danny waited for a moment to see if the Angel beside him even understood what he was trying to say, but when he only got a confused frown Danny knew he just had to go for it.

In a flash of dull white two rings in circle Danny's body and changed his form.

The Angel's eyes grew wide as Danny turned from a scared pale skin 14-year-old, with black hair and piercing blue eyes, and into a young teen with snow-white hair, darkened skinned with earthy green freckles, neon green eyes, and a flaming crown that spun slowly around Danny's head. 

The moment Danny finished transforming he looked back over at the Angel, and......

Danny had to try so hard to hold in his laughter and keep things on track, but he just couldn't help grin as his laugh stifled out.  
The Angel was backing up to the other side of the seat, wings fully fluffed out as he looked like he was going to nearly yell from the shock he had from seeing Danny.

Danny chuckled for nearly a minute before finally talking to the scared man next to him.

"Okay since I got my voice back but I don't know how long I should keep in this form. I'll make things quick, first off I'm not a threat to humanity and in fact saved it a few times, secondly yes this is a real crown".

Danny stared at the angel to make sure he was listing which he was, he was also trying to open the door but kept missing the handle.

"As for my 'guardian' situation, it is complicated since technically in the middle of an ongoing custody argument, from what I can tell right now C.W and long Nose is working out different times or seniors they have guardian authority over me if that makes sense?".

All the angel did was shake his head but was too frightened to say a thing.

"Well since your questions are now over I'll be turning back to my human form, oh and one more thing"  
Danny smiled his sweetest smile he could as he floated off the seat,   
"I can promise you no matter what I will not harm your humans, I know what it means to lose the one you care about and I don't ever want to do that to you".

With that, Danny turned back into his human body which was a little more healed up now. 

It took a few moments for Angel guy to calm down but he understands now, Danny wasn't a threat to him or his human family.

Both reentered the house through the front door, Danny made sure it was locked again as he went over and grabbed his locked journal, as he did so he saw Sam was just waking up.

Mr. Sasquatch freaked a tiny bit when he saw Danny wasn't in his arms and let out a relieved sigh when he noticed Danny was standing beside him.

" whew kid you scared me, I thought you had disappeared again".

Danny watched as the tall lumbering man stood up from the couch and was heading towards the kitchen, "want anything to eat? I think Bobby has down cereal and milk left".

Danny smiled and followed behind, even though it's been only a few days he really hopes that the angel will let him stay and not tell the others, at least not yet.  
Danny wants to tell them when he's ready to and only told the angel so he knew Daniel wasn't a threat to him or the kind people around him.  
_____________________________________________  
~Cas's pov~   
______________________________________________

Castile looked up at the ceiling while laying in the uneven bed.  
He still didn't really understand the meaning of sleep but he stayed since it meant Dean would cuddle him.

Last night he had to put a blessing to make sure no one could hear them and the power was now slowly fading away as dawn kept into the darkened glass.

Cas waited till he knew Dean wouldn't notice he had gotten up before leaving the bed, once up he quickly put on his clothing but 'mistakenly' had put on Dean's shirt.  
Oh well he didn't have a lot of time to question Danny before Dean or anyone else woke up and it was a needed discussion between just the two of them. 

Cas made sure to make no sound as he moved around the creaking house and made his way over to Sam who was snoring away like usual but with the small black-haired boy tucked into his arms almost like a cat would to keep warm.

As Cas waited he saw a faint glow of fire above the boy's head when he first saw Danny he almost mistook him for a demon or a benevolent spirit that had taken passion over the kid's frail body, but now it could be that his guardian has been using him as a vessel.

Cas had witnessed it before, a powerful guardian uses their ward as a body in a time of need or convince.

He waited till Danny woke up which had startled the boy, Cas wanted to apologize since it was a bit of a habit but there wasn't much time.

Once Danny was no longer cuddling up to Sam, Cas teleported them into the back seat of 'baby'.

"I need to know who your guardian is, this could mean the matter of life or death for you".  
Cas looked at Danny to make sure he was listing and waited for a response, basically forgetting for a moment that Danny had bandages around his neck and wasn't even supposed to be talking, but after some silence, he realized his mistake and had to remind himself that people don't heal as quickly as angels.

When the only response he had gotten from the teen was a raised eyebrow Castile tried to make himself more clear.

" Look, you have been badly injured from the ghost attacking you and even though I tried I can not heal your body. Which is bad but also means that you have a guardian who has taken the main authority over you, and if I don't get their permission I can't help you even when you really need it as you do right now".

After the blurb of info stopped he noticed Danny was trying to communicate by other means but he wasn't understanding him at all. 

Danny sighed and was thinking to himself for quite some time, and in an instant looked over at Cas with a different look in his eyes.

Before Castile could even react to the change the boy in front of him transformed in a flash of dull white, which made him quickly move to the opposite side of the seat near the car door.

What was in front of him he couldn't understand, where once there was a small pale boy with black as night hair and bandages was gone, he was replaced by a being that glowed with neon green vines, hair white as snow, a black and white bodysuit, and a flaming crown. 

This creature that was using the boy's body and pulsed with the energy to fill the cosmos looked at him with vacant green eyes and chuckled at his fear.

What spoke to Cas wasn't anything human, his voice softly echoed as sensation kept into the car, it felt like he was trapped in a frozen wasteland with this thing as it spoke nonsense.

"Okay since I got my voice back but I don't know how long I should keep in this form. I'll make things quick, first off I'm not a threat to humanity and in fact saved it a few times, secondly yes this is a real crown".

Why would he care if the crown was real or not?   
Was he always in control and is using Danny's body as a meat suit or was it just at random?   
And how could this powerful being not be a threat to humanity, but there was no way to fight it.

Castile kept on trying to find the car handle so if things got bad he could leave, but his hand kept missing as the inhuman being kept on talking.

"As for my 'guardian' situation, it is complicated since technically in the middle of an ongoing custody argument, from what I can tell right now C.W and long Nose is working out different times or seniors they have guardian authority over me if that makes sense?".

All Cas could do was shake his head no, none of this was making sense unless...

Those were obviously code names, but what would C. W and long nose or more of who are they.  
Was it possible that Danny was part if some three-way share holds between these powerful creatures, where they are taking turns on using the teen's body?  
No that wouldn't make sense since any powerful being would ever share a body vessel, but Cas needed to get to the bottom of this.

Cas's mind was going in every direction trying to figure out what was even going on the creature talked again.

"Well since your questions are now over I'll be turning back to my human form, oh and one more thing",  
Cas didn't like the sounds of that, what was he going to threaten Castile with.

He saw the ethereal being smile much more softly at Cas.

"I can promise you no matter what I will not harm your humans, I know what it means to lose the one you care about and I don't ever want to do that to you".

Oh great at least this one was making a promise not to harm his humans which was at least good!   
That just left him and the rest of humanity to be possible targets!

With those last passing words the powerful immortal being lost possession over the boy's body and let him drop to the soft leather seat, Cas didn't even realize that Danny even floated up from it till now.

Both went inside, Castile needed to start thinking of a plan or at least get some information on whatever has control over Danny's body, he needed to act promptly for the sake of humanity.

Wait, should he tell the others?  
Cas shook his head no, he didn't want to risk them and as long as Danny was close by that thing could take control over again, and if Castile himself couldn't even know what the creature is he doubts the hunters would know.

It would be safer this way, and he needed, WANTED, to keep Dean safe, he couldn't risk losing him again.  
_________________________________________________  
________________________________________________  
~Danny's pov/ time skip~  
________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________

It had been nearly a week and a half now, and whatever the Winchester's and Bobby were trying to find was obviously not around anymore. 

A few times Danny tried to see what they were trying to hunt but that always stopped him before Danny could get too close to even seeing the pictures Bobby had taken.

By now Danny had gained his voice back for his human form or more of he did on the second day but kept quiet till the end of the week so as not to scare anyone.

Danny noticed Cas -he finally heard what the angel guys name was after he finally heard someone say it-, was acting a little standoffish since there 'talk' but Danny wasn't going to complain about it.

Now that Danny had his voice back he had to try really hard not to say thing under his breath just in case anyone was listening.

During the days he was left alone he would update his notebook about what he read on spirits from Bobby's library since it seemed pretty useful. 

Danny was talking to himself as he was rereading some entrees and updating them, Danny wasn't paying much attention around himself as he did so.

"Okay so I know now that I've been classifying some of these wrong, echos are at the bottom of the power chain, most spirits are actually unable to float or cause much damage, and a few are attached to their items".

Danny shivered as he thought back to both the ring lady and the dragon ghost, both had similar get-up but difference in power level.

Danny smiled at his new chart, feeling a little happy that he finally had some pieces fit more together.

" huh who knew the box ghost was more powerful than a lady in a nightgown".

As Danny finished up he closed up his notebook and was about to lock it back up when he was suddenly held by the scruff of his plaid shirt by Dean, who looked almost unimpressed but Danny knew he was going to give a lecturer again.

He waited for Dean but instead, he took Danny's notebook, letting him fall back onto the couch as he started to read through it. 

The only thing Danny was relieved about is that when he mentioned himself in the book he didn't use his actual name but his nickname Phantom so it would be way harder to figure out who it was if something like this would happen. 

Danny waited for about five minutes, five minutes of Dean just moving around the room and soon sitting across from Danny as he handed it over to Sam.

He looked at Dean's face who was actually smiling, not the happy go lucky smile, the smile of 'I just found something that I would have liked to know twenty years ago'. 

Dean moved forward to grab his drink and sit back, still looking at Danny with the smile.

"Well kid, from the looks of it you have some explaining to do, I mean it's one thing to have weapons that are very obviously homemade but professionally, and another to have a complete book about, what was it, oh yeah a ghostly dimension, mapped out and all". 

Danny swallowed hard, this was going to be hard to explain, including since he wasn't sure if Dean had read through all of it or just skimmed it.  
Danny was about to speak until Dean put up one finger.

" but before you say anything I want you to answer the main questions that I have, one of which is how the hell you got all this information in the first place".

Daniel sighed, he knew this was going to be fun.  
____________________________________________________  
End of chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!   
> Sorry for it to being a bit sorter this time but I still hope you had fun.


	5. Time to hit the road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, hope your ready for chapter 5!
> 
> Hope your ready because this chapter because there is a special surprise at the end of this one!

Chapter 5: time to hit the road.  
_______________________________________________

Danny sank down deep into the couch, wishing to disappear or turn back time, but knows neither would be good to do in this case.  
Last time Danny turned back time the 'incident' happened where he accidentally caused a time paradox, from that day forward he wasn't allowed to even aloud to use that power without Clockwork full-on supervision.

Danny could see on Dean's face he was getting impatient, and he knew that the longer he stays quiet the longer Danny gets glared at.

Danny didn't have to say the whole truth anyway, just needed to be selective on the wording. 

"Okay I'll talk, but none of it is going to make any sense, just going to warn you on that."

Dean barely cocked an eyebrow at Danny's words, silently challenging him.

"I guess I should begin at the start? My parents are... used to be hunters who had an obsession with ghosts to the point they made specialized weapons to go after them, risking their lives and sometimes others just to achieve their goal". 

Danny hated talking about this but it had to be said, even though he loved his parents more than anything he had to finally admit that they did some pretty selfish actions just to reach a goal that Danny never understood. 

"One of their many inventions was the strange machine that was designed to show a world unseen by humans that my parents believe we're ghosts or other supernatural creatures exist in, they were half right".

Danny looked down trying to choose his words carefully, he didn't know much about these hunters, for all he knew they could have been like his parents and if too much information given they would jump towards a danger they had no chance of fighting.  
Danny almost laughed at his own hypocrisy, he had no right to judge them all because his family was crazy.

Before anyone could cut in Danny continued to speak again, trying to regain his self composer like a king should.

"The machine created a portal into this weird purgatory dimension, and it worked both ways, you could easily enter but the ghost on the other side could easily get out.   
For me it was the first time I had to actually deal with ghosts, for many years they kept me and my sister away from their hunts but now with ghosts walking through the portal everyday they started to pull me into the hunting business, or at least my dad tried too". 

Danny held his arms tightly as he remembers Jazz, despite how they would fight now and then she was there for him the most, even stopping their dad from dragging Danny into too crazy plots, he could never thank her enough for her help through all those years.

"At that time since they were the only ghost I had ever tried to fight I didn't fully realize how actually powerful they are, it even got to the point that I was so use to dealing with them they it almost became like just a game in some kind of way, you get in a rhythm of fighting and making jokes.  
The only good thing was that our family were the best ghost hunters due to having to deal with them on a daily basis".

Sam quickly talks while both his brother and Cas were looking like they were driving their brains to overdrive to figure out what Danny was even saying. 

"You keep saying that the ghost you're talking about was much more powerful than you originally thought, why?"

Danny first shrugged and almost laughed at the thought of it, no one could understand what his word was like only to look at it through tinted windows. 

"When you have to take a ghost that keeps saying 'beware I'm the box ghost!" Over a dozen times a week it just gets less scary the more it happens, and believe me I thought he was pretty weak but now I had some compassion I learned that most ghosts can't float let alone use objects to attack".

Danny slightly smiled acting like it was supposed to be funny but quickly frowned as he saw that everyone else looked almost horrified over hearing that a ghost like that was construed 'weak' compared to what else Danny had faced. 

Danny tried to continue but Dean held up a hand singling for Daniel to be quiet, he completed but pouted since it was a bit rude.

"So let me get this right, you think a ghost that can move freely, has complete thought and speech, and can even mess with the physical surroundings is weak? What in your terms is considered powerful then??" ,  
Danny was about to answer but decided not to and just gestured to his notebook, he had just finished making a new power chart

Dean didn't move to grab Danny's notebook, with a sigh he rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up, looking at Danny while he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Look kid, I might fully understand what you've been through and you shouldn't have even dealt with that kind of stuff in the first place, so here is the new plan. From now on you don't go fighting ghosts on your own, in fact in general let me and Sam deal with that since it seems you don't take your safety into account at times.  
I know I can't stop you from wanting to be a hunter so will train you".

Danny's eyes widen as Dean moves to lean down on one knee to get to his height and places a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Being a hunter is dangerous including when you off trying to do it by yourself with little experience, so to make sure you don't risk your life for a stupid reason we will teach you how to stand on your own two feet on your own".

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, he only been with Dean for only a bit and he was accepting Danny and allowing him to become a hunter with them.  
With a deep breath Danny nodded, making Mr. Soldier smiled as he got up and ruffled Danny's hair.

While Danny was trying to process how calm the actual conversation went he noticed that Dean had taken his notebook while walking to the other room, Danny could see small shivers coming off Dean's body as he left the room.   
___________________________________________________  
~Dean's pov~  
___________________________________________________ 

Dean's body was shivering as he walked out of the room to take a quick breather as he looked at the young teens notebook, he couldn't believe that a kid that small had to fight things worse than the ghost they had to deal with the other week and how Danny could play it off like it was nothing.

Dean did want to know more but he had to stop Danny from saying anymore, he wasn't that dumb to tell the kid was nearly breaking down with each word and frankly Dean didnt blame the kid.   
Danny had to deal with fighting powerful ghosts at a young age then he was now all because his parents had basically gone crazy for the hunt.

Dean wanted to keep Danny out of hunting all together, including since he already proven he has a habit of causing ghost to go after him, Dean also knew with how Danny would rush towards danger it wouldn't help or work trying to keep the teen away from such things, so training him to be a proper hunter was a lot better then leaving the kid clueless to the dangers.

Dean flipped through the notebooks pages as he headed towards Bobby's library, looking through the notes the kid had written to himself about these ghosts.  
Dean stops on the page about the ghosts tier list, at the bottom where he quickly sketched in new notes about death echoes and the ghost attached to items.

He skimmed through it but could tell above those two the rest of the ghosts on the list had much more description and obviously had much more time and effort in the information.  
At the very top Dean read the name Clockwork, a fitting name to a spirit that clearly had a thing for time for some reason. 

Dean had knocked on the library door and was about to read the information about this supposedly powerful being when Bobby opened the door with a tired grumpy dad look. 

"Hey Bobby, I know you're a bit stuck on the case and I think we might have found another lead besides from the vampire blood".  
Dean was really relieved when Cas found out it wasn't human blood but some kind of vampire that got their ass kicked.

"We just found out about this," he hands Bobby the notebook "turns out there is a possibility of being a spirit after all".

Bobby took the book into his hands and started to look through it, the old man's body froze nearly to stone as he read through some of the many powerful ghosts and subtly nodded as he quickly closed the book.  
"Just let me take a few quick pictures then I'll give this back to ya".

Bobby quickly grabbed his camera and reopened the notes, taking a few shorts of each page to make sure not to miss anything important.

Dean leaned against the door frame while watching Cas and Sammy, wondering how their hunts will change now with having to train Danny, and hoping he's making the right choice for his little brother and his favorite angel. 

Once Bobby was done he handed the book back to Dean, he quickly stashed it away in his jacket while not breaking his eyesight to make sure the two people he loves the most are okay.  
"Thanks, for everything".

Bobby nodded and looked towards where Dean was looking and gave a small smile, showing a glimpse of pride.

Bobby cleared his throat to catch Dean's attention quickly, "so, you and your brother planning to head out to another hunt?".

Dean nods while holding his arms close to his chest.  
"Yeah, we're checking out some reports of a werewolf sighting a state over... just if you find anything or need our help we're just a call away alright".

Dean had to hold back calling Bobby 'Dad' , just he had been there for both Dean and Sammy for so long that even though they have a dad it was always Bobby who fit the role better than anyone else Dean could know.

A quiet calm was between the two of them that passed for who knows how long between the both of them, Dean made sure no one was watching and once the cost was clear he gave Bobby the biggest hug ever.

They hugged very rarely but when they did both cling to each other, making sure the other is still there in their arms, with Death popping up all the time each hug is like their last lifeline since neither would know when what hug would be the last.   
The hug lasted for minutes as they cling tightly to each other and nearly crush one another's body, their arms slowly slip away and soon they both went back to a neutral pose almost like the hug never happened.

As Dean was thinking out a game plan Bobby gently patted his shoulder, that was his way of saying 'I love you, my son' , making Dean smile to himself knowing that no matter what things will be okay.   
___________________________________________________  
~time skip/Cas's pov~  
____________________________________________________

It had been only a day after they had found out about some disturbing info about Danny's family and that things might be deeper than they appear.

Cas still didn't know who C.W or Long Nose is and he had tried at least once to see the notebook Dean had taken away from Danny but so far Dean isn't letting either him or Sam to even see the cover, and he would feel like he would be betraying his lovely hunters trust if he uses his angelic powers to by pass his decision so for now Cas will work with what he knows.

Cas stands next to the baby while waiting for his humans to finish packing up for the road, going through his mental notes he has so far on Danny. 

Danny came from a family of hunters and so far they don't know what happened to his parents.  
His parents were very crazy about hunting ghosts and proving they exist with who knows what else.  
They somehow combined both technology and dark magic together to rip a hole into a purgatory full of almost demigod-like ghosts and due to their own mistakes or more enthusiasm they force their young child to hunt with them.  
Something had happened during that time which caused Danny to become a vessel of some kind to one of these spirits, maybe more than one.

Something wasn't adding up, how did Danny become a vessel unless....

Unless Danny's parents made him into a vessel and could have messed it up.

There are very dark spells that do such a thing and if one wrong word or move it can have huge damaging effects, and with what little they know on Dannys folks it could be the case since those spells are only meant for powerful beings to inhabit human bodies so they can be more corporal on earth.   
Whatever is using Danny's body is powerful, the creature, no that's not the right word... Deity has enough power to pulse with a power of another dimension and if that isn't dangerous then Cas is a demon. 

Cas didn't know how to defeat something like that, let alone even protect his hunters, and he had to be honest he didn't want to even lay a finger on Danny since he's just a poor kid that was dragged into this as a child.

The more Cas looked at Danny he could see the humanity in the boy, how he was awkward yet tried to make others laugh around him with lame jokes, even with his tired blue eyes the kid still had some life inside of him that was young and wild.  
But Cas couldn't ignore the faint flaming crown that stayed just hidden enough that he had to strain his sight to even see the faint glow that reminded him that the old and powerful being still had a grip on Dannys frail body. 

Cas was spacing off for so long that it took Dean kissing his sweet spot behind his ear to get him to blush while looking back at his hunter, Dean was his and he wasn't going to ever forget that.

Cas took a quick glance over and saw Danny was to focus on talking with Sam and Bobby to notice what he was about to do.

With a swift movement he kissed Dean on the lips very gently, almost like a lovely tease before leaving his hunter speechless with blush consuming his face like fire.  
With that Cas actually smiled as he moved to sit in the back seat as Dean was stranding their frozen in the good kind of shock.

Cas rested his wings while preparing himself for an hours long trip with his two favorite hunters and a boy who has a deity hiding inside.  
___________________________________________________  
~Sam's pov~  
___________________________________________________

The early morning sunlight was gently shining through the kitchen window as Sam's lumbering body hung limply on the couch as he slept with the small boy culled up to his side, cuddling up to him for both warmth and protecting the boy from his dreams.

Sam did have the option to sleep in a bed but he had found out pretty early on that Danny didn't like being without company late into the night.  
Meaning at the start of the evening the two of them would be just staying up to chat about their favorite movies or books, and on clear nights Danny would become super excited when he talked about space to the point he would fall asleep talking about the stars.  
Sam didn't want to wake him up by taking him to a bed so they ended up passing out on the couch together.

Sam was just waking up while Danny just nuzzled and slept away, he didn't want to wake up the kid but he had to get up to make sure everyone was up and ready to hit the road by at least the afternoon.

With careful movements Sam got up and placed Danny down on the soft couch, letting the young teen sleep in a bit more while Sam moved about the house.

Sam quickly swiped Dean's car keys from his jacket and went out to the impala to start loading up on supplies and other necessary items for the road trip. 

It took him almost an hour to pack up his, Dean's, and even Danny's stuff but he managed to fit it all in before noon.

Sam was ready to go but did notice Dean and Cas having a moment to themselves so he let them be and went over to Danny and Bobby who were back at the front door.

"Hey Danny, are you ready to head out soon? I bet you're excited for your first possible hunt with a werewolf huh" 

Danny looked up at Sam with a smile that shined brightly as he nodded.  
"You bet, I'm howling with excitement!" 

Even Sam had to give a smirk and roll his eyes at the bad pun, Bobby flicked Danny in the ear for it.

Sam gave a big hug to Bobby before leaving, holding him tightly against his chest while he was trying hard to hold back a grin.

"Now you boys don't be strangers, do come back and visit me now and then, including when there's nothing to hunt".

"No worries we will Bobby, we could even call you the moment we settle down for the hunt if you want."

"I, I would like that."

With one last goodbye and a bit of arguing over the front seat they finally started to drive away from Bobby's home and on the road to Wyoming.  
___________________________________________________  
~Bobby's pov~  
___________________________________________________

It was mid morning and Bobby had just finished making breakfast for everyone even though he was almost eaten out of home due to Sam and Dean's apatites let alone Danny's, but he didn't mind too much he secretly loved the company of both his boys and the newer addition to the family. 

Sam was working hard all morning to pack items up for their trip to Wyoming while Dean and Cas were off doing who knows what, leaving Bobby on some time left with Danny.

Since the boy got here things have been exciting all over, not only because of the ghost Incident but also since around the time he showed up Bobby was almost buried deep in the mystery of what knocked down so many trees to fight a vampire. 

Danny had another talk with Dean the other night but this time it seemed he didn't take it too hard and was actually very excited since this would be his first hunt that wasn't after a ghost, and Bobby would be lying that he felt that it was a bit too soon but he also knew Danny could handle himself for a bit on the trip.

While cleaning up around the kitchen Bobby noticed the shiny silver card that was next to the garbage can that was full of Danny's old tiered clothing.

Bobby bent down and picked it up and looked it over, it was definitely expensive enough to belong to someone else since if the kid did have money laying around his clothing wouldn't be in such bad shape but it did have his name on the back so it was hard to tell. 

Bobby stopped Danny before he headed outside and returned the card to the small boy who seemed so relieved that Bobby had found it.  
"Try to keep a better track of it, seems like it would be a big loss if you no longer had it".

Danny smiled brightly as he hugged Bobby with all his might, which felt super strong for a boy his age, he nearly picked Bobby off the ground.  
Bobby patted Danny's tangled black hair, trying to hide his smirk.

He glanced at Cas who looked lost on his mind while Dean was surveying the area and Sam was still packing, he looked back at Danny who looked lost on what to do with himself while waiting.

"Well kid I'll hopefully see you in a couple weeks at most, just listen and I know you'll do great while on this hunt".

"Thanks, I had a lot of fun while being here and even though it's been barely a month I learned a lot, just hope I can learn more while going on this trip.   
I can't wait to come back and tell you everything I can!"

While Danny was grinning widely, Sam came over for a quick chat.

"Hey Danny, are you ready to head out soon? I bet you're excited for your first possible hunt with a werewolf huh" 

Danny crooked his neck up to look at Sam with a smile that shined brightly as he nodded.  
"You bet, I'm howling with excitement!"

Bobby flicked Danny in the ear after letting out a huff, he had to deal with Dean's puns and combo words, he didn't need a mini version of that going around with lamer puns.

As Danny left and quickly got in a fight over who was seating where Bobby was still with Sam who gave the last of the goodbyes.

Bobby wrapped his arms around his towering son and held him as strongly as he did Dean, he had nearly lost them so many times that whenever he ever gets a hug from them he nearly grins in relief that his boy was still there and can still hug him.

"Now you boys don't be strangers, do come back and visit me now and then, including when there's nothing to hunt".

Sam Slightly pulled away but still had his arms around his shoulders.  
"No worries we will Bobby, we could even call you the moment we settle down for the hunt if you want."

Bobby almost choked on his words, he always secretly worried about his boys and with the promise of them calling so soon he was glad.

"I, I would like that."

Bobby followed them out to his gate and lifted up a hand to wave goodbye to all four of them.

He watched his brave soldier driving along to his favorite song while his little brother chatted away with the young mysterious boy he had taken care of, hoping he would get along well with the angel that protected the ones he loved.

Once the impala was out of sight Bobby let out a tired sigh and headed back into his house, he still needed to figure out what caused the damage to the forest almost a month ago, and with new information he had a better chance of figuring it out.

Bobby reviewed how bad the trees were knocked down and could now obviously tell there was a struggle between two supernatural creatures, one of them a very freaked out vampire, the other was still unknown.

He pulled out the pictures he took of the notebook and started to read through what he could, most of the writing was in unknown text, but he did find some luck.

Most of the writing for the ghost power tire was written in english meaning Bobby could have luck figuring out the mystery yet.  
But as soon as he started to read through the information his face almost turned pale, there were only three ghosts who could do any damage like that, and all three were extremely dangerous.

Bobby quickly wrote down the ghost's names and powers on a piece of paper, keeping it as a reminder to tell the boys later.

One was called Ember, a spirit who had a ghostly wail that could hypnotize people by just singing.

The second is called Vlad, nicknamed FruitLoop, who had a ghostly wail that was more long the lines of the traditional yell.

The final and most powerful is Phantom, who has a ghostly wail powerful enough to completely knock over a complete forest or building.

There were some kind of notes on ghosts called dark Danni and Dani P. Both had similar powers to phantom but no notes if they too had a ghostly wail.

Bobby knew he had to tell the Winchesters the moment they called, hoping that they won't run into any other trouble, but what trouble would they even run into while looking for a werewolf while training the new teen?

____________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________  
× pov: unknown ×   
____________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________

Storm clouds sounded around the looming clock tower that oversaw the whole ghost zone, clocks chimed and ticked away in their heavens as empty halls echoed with footsteps that had walked the polished floors over a dozen of times by both observers and gods alike.

One such being was waiting in an old style room that had two dark leather seats facing the opposite of each with a wooden table between them, a pot of tea slowly growing cold as the three clocks in the room chimed at different times, all singling that a guest would be considered late soon.

Right as the middle clock chimed one last time the long awaited guest entered the room holding a cain in his hand.

Glass reflected his appearance over a dozen times as he moved closer to the comfortable leather seat, his hair was pushed back in a manner that resembled black feathers, and with his pointed nose and sunken cheeks it was almost difficult to even see him anything close to being human, yet he looked much more human than the God that was sitting across from him.

"Glad you could make it Death, almost thought you wouldn't show up".

Death almost chuckled as he sat across from the blue skin spirit that had a ticking clock in his chest while his purple clothing were barely keeping his blue skin and white hair hidden, both if them were very very old and always on time so saying something like that was basically an insult, even more so when the being of time itself says it.

"Clockwork when we are talking about a being such as important as Danny. I wouldn't miss it for the destruction of a world".

Both beings look at each other as both long lost friends and as rival's, including when they are still working out custody over a very important boy.

Death moved forward and poured himself tea as he kept his eyes on Clockwork, he was the one who called him here for a reason and he would like to get straight to the point, Clockwork cleared his throat as he sat up.

"I took your advice about Danny needing to explore the world, he has been officially back in the human world for more than a month now".

Death grinned in delight, Clockwork barely let him have any influence over the ghostly king and how he had been trying to train the boy to be a part time reaper, and with this push to go out and collect the left souls on earth was a very good choice forward.

"That's excellent news, with Danny's powers he can help so many forgotten spirit's move on to their after lives~" 

"Indeed, in fact he had already helped a woman's lost soul move on to heaven after returning her ring".

For once in a long while both were smiling as the tea flowed through their lips, but there was other news to be had.

"Everything is going well for Daniel, in fact he made some friends with a few familiar faces."

"Oh? May I ask who."

With a smile Clockwork got up and pressed his hand against the middle clock, with a shimmer of light and what was shown caused Death to frown once more but he did laugh in mallace internationally.

Danny was looking bored out the window while Castile sat only a few feet away from him, the Winchester brothers seated in the front, all four on the way to a new hunt.

Death groaned, of course there's a car full of people that had defined him would be driving to old Rock songs, the universe here must enjoy making him suffer.  
_____________________________________________________

End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh hoped you like this chapter and I'll be sure the work on the next soon~ ❤


	6. On the road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day on the road and you get a very cute, a worried pare of hunters, and a angel that is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you read the title and the summary, let's jump into it.
> 
> And thank you all for your support and I read every comment so I'm always happy to give you a update!~

Chapter 6: on the road.  
________________________________________________

Danny was resting against the car window with a seat belt loosely around him, he was bored out of his mind.

He would usually be working on his notebook but that got taken away plus there wasn't anything to update anyways, and since Danny's bag was in the trunk he couldn't get his phone either through he doubt that would do good since its dead, so Danny was left to watch the scenery pass by while rock songs blast through the radio.

Danny wondered if Sam, (his Sam not Mr. Sasquatch) would even like this kind of rock or if she would still prefer something more gothic.

Another thing was on his mind and that is how even though it's been a ton of years nothing seems to be even close to the sci-fi future that had developed when Clockwork had sent him to go fight Dark Danni, but then again he didn't become that and Clockwork said a change of events such as this can change the whole course of the future, even how far technology would go.

Plus these guys did seem to be the old school type just a bit so he could just chalk it up to not coming across anything of advanced technology yet.

With nothing to fill the time Danny slumped down in his seat and started to think of the few road trips he'd been on when he was a teen, still with his friends or family and how he secretly had fun on a few.

Danny loved it when he saw his dad the happiest while driving the Fenton-mobile and tried his hardest to cheer up Danny and his sister Jazz despite them being moody.

Or how Danny had that actually fun adventure with his mom when they both got stuck at one of Vlad Masters cabins, and how his mom nearly beat the crazy fruitloop but instead the taxidermy animals came to life and attacked Vlad instead.

Even the camping trip he took with Tucker and Sam, even when Skulker showed up Danny still ended up having fun.

Danny smiled to himself over the found memories, making him determined that even though he's still learning about the new group he had just joined he will make an effort to try and get to know them better, or at least be as useful as possible on this hunt.

Danny sat up a bit more and just in time too, Soldier guy was turning into a gas station to fill up the tank and Danny was more than happy since his legs needed a stretch and he wanted to get something from inside the store since he never gotten any kind of food outside of Amity park except on very rare occasions.

The moment Dean pulled up to the pump Danny was ready to burst through the door in near excitement, but even before he could get out Soldier locked the back seats meaning Danny was stuck in the Impala while he filled up the tank. 

Danny looked towards Mr.sasquatch but he was outside with his brother while being on the laptop, meaning he was stuck in the car with the Angel.

Both looked at each other for barely a minute before Cas looked away with the most 'nope' face he could possibly pull and suddenly teleported out of the car, making Danny jump a bit then cock a sassy eyebrow the moment he realized what happened.

With all three men outside talking and not paying any attention to Danny he decides that since no one is watching and all of them just left him in the Impala alone he would open the lock and head into the store quickly since he still had the card Vlad gave him.

With one last check and Danny keeping a slight eye on them he turned one of his fingers intangible and opened the lock in his side of the door with a soft click before opening the door very quietly, and with luck none of them noticed in fact they were in the middle of talking about something.

"Well Dean from what I got so far there had been multiple sightings and proof the only thing that doesn't make sense is the timeline it keeps switching between different dates"

"Well Sammy just try to find the most consistent one and go from there".

Danny didn't want to eavesdrop more then he had so Danny continued his quest to get something from the convent store.

When Danny entered the store it was a discounted land of wonder, not the most top tier but still amazing, they had almost anything you could need for a road trip if you wanted to binge on junk food and cheap items that only have a temporary use but still a use nonetheless.

Danny snapped out of his short amazement and quickly went to grab what he wanted and needed, he only had so long before the others noticed he wasn't in the Impala.  
He stalked through the aisles quickly and grabbed a few good items, a big back of munchies, two water bottles, and a charging cord and port, as well as a chocolate bar.

As he got up to the counter he made sure the card was on him as the clerk was checking out his items, she kindly asked him a question that he didn't originally hear.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was a bit distracted what did you say"

"It's quite alright dear, I was wondering if you're also paying for your Dads gas?"

"Oh um yeah, they wanted me to just pick out some stuff and pay for the gas while I'm in here".

With that the clerk added the gas price they needed to pay and Danny swiped his card, meaning everything was paid in full.

With his items bagged and his card safely tucked into his pocket Danny tried to sneak back into the Impala while Dean just finished putting the gas pump back and looked confused since it said that the gas was already paid for.

Dean turned to Mr.sasquatch and the Angel just in time for Danny to get back into the car and gently close the door, making his mission successful! 

Danny didn't know when the next rest stop would be and he was betting it would be at least a while so he had to make his supplies last for the rest of the day.

The moment he put on his seat belt back on was when Dean and Sam got back in with Cas reluctantly sitting next to Danny, he was the first to notice the bag of treats Danny had brought from the store but didn't question him about it, only looked at him with a cocked eyebrow that without a doubt he learned from Dean as he scoots closer to the door.

Danny just rolled his eyes and made sure his snacks stayed hidden as long as possible, but he did notice both Soldier guy and Mr. Sasquatch gace hidden looks as they started to drive away from the gas station and back onto the road. 

For an unknown reason the aura in the car felt different, similar to being in a stuffy room which didn't sit well with Danny, he liked or more of used to being around much cooler air so being in such a warm place made him want to move around more. 

They have only been back on the road two minutes and Danny wanted to jump out the window and either run or fly but that wouldn't be a good idea just yet, he only told Cas barely a few weeks ago, and that almost ended in disaster.  
If an angel nearly freaks out over seeing Danny's other form he doubts the two hunters would react any better, including if you add how they responded over the ghost book. 

It was getting more and more obvious that Danny wanted to move around or at least do something then being bored in the back seat, which Sam noticed right away.  
Danny noticed he was moving around a bit and jumped when Mr. Sasquatch offered him a phone to use temporarily.  
The young teen took the updated device, Danny only had seen the kind that had buttons all over it, the most advanced device closest to this was his old ipod or the weird tech his parents made, but this, this has a touch screen and is connected to the internet too!

If Tucker saw this he would pass out with glee and wanting 12 of these!   
Danny knew he would come across some new technology and this is a huge upgrade.

He couldn't stop smiling as he messed with the phone and looked through everything he could, even a few new video games. Right away Danny stopped fusing around and leaned against the window, being lost in a new world.

__________________________________________________  
~ Sam's pov~  
__________________________________________________

Sam was tapping away and looking hard at his laptop while Dean continued to drive into the evening, the buzz of the radio kept playing in the background while Danny was fast asleep against the window, the phone nearly slipping out of the tired teens hands.

Meanwhile Cas calmed down enough that he finally started to look at Dean again. 

With everyone calmed down Sam brought up the topic again despite Dean not wanting to say anything while Danny is around.

"Dean, I have re checked every single site that has any information about Amity Parks, and trust me there are very few, and as I was saying before the timelines don-"  
Sam was cut off by his older brother who was gripping the steering wheel tighter than normal.

"Look Sammy, we've been over this we will only talk about this when the kid isn't here, we don't need him freaking on us and going off if he knows we're finding some cracks in his story, and maybe there are some stuff he didn't tell us yet too so we can't confirm any kind of timeline just yet even if the ghost attacks do date back nearly a 100 years ago".

Sam nodded, Dean was right they don't know that much about Danny, and he obviously has something he wants to tell them, it's clear he told Cas which is why he teleported out of the impala and told both of them that he doesn't feel comfortable with being alone with the teen.

He also noticed that Danny had somehow unlocked the impala despite the child lock on and even payed for both food and snacks somehow too.  
Sam did find it cute how Danny reacted when he handed him the phone like it was a Christmas present from God himself, which again was cute but also a little odd for a teenager.

As Sam was thinking more about it the more he noticed other incidents with Danny that he should have taken a bit more into account, how he suddenly became freezing cold more then once, how he dealt with the ghost that attacked him, even with how Cas has been acting lately.  
All that with the new addition with the knowledge of much more powerful ghosts and how the closest date was at least more than 15 years ago, something was differently off.

But as Sam looked back at the small teen and felt wrong even thinking anything bad of him, he is just a kid after all and Sam had a very 'unique' life too with the whole demon business.

Sam can't judge Danny in any kind of way, he knew if he was in the kids shoes Sam doubts he would barely survive a day, so he decides to cut the kid a break, he needs it.

Sam is starting to doubt even let Danny on this hunt now, they are planning to hunt a werewolf and even on the best kind of hunts things can go wrong.

With Dean focused hard on the road, Cas looking longingly at Dean, and Danny asleep Sam went to put off the Amity park mystery and focus on researching and preparing for the hunt ahead, Sam needs everyone to be safe, and he isn't going to do that blindly.  
__________________________________________________  
End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and not posting much, got school to do but i'll try to post two times a month.


	7. Howling ghost's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam start to look for the Wyoming werewolf, leaving Danny back at the motel for now.
> 
> Danny goes out as phantom and explores around the town.
> 
> While the Winchesters are on the hunt Bobby tries to warn them about a powerful being, but can he reach them in time before its too late?

Chapter 7: Howling ghost's   
______________________________________________

It had been nearly a week on the road with very few stops but they finally made it to Wyoming, and Danny was more than happy to finally get out of the slightly cramped Impala.

Through most of the trip Cas had been trying to tuck himself in the farthest corner from Danny but still trying to stay close to Dean.

Danny didn't fully mind since whenever he got bored which was for most of the trip he played on the new phone he was given.

It was early in the afternoon when they pulled up to a two story motel, the freezing wind was moving sharply through the trees, blowing away the few crisp golden and deep red leaves that were scattered in pieces on the asphalt parking lot.

Dean was making a b-line for the front desk to sign in, Cas stayed in the Impala and Sam was hanging outside with Danny.

Danny never been to Wyoming before so he was a bit excited to maybe explore around before he goes on his first hunt with the Winchesters.

As Danny was wandering around the mostly empty parking lot he noticed a poster that caught his eye, the ghostly king went closer and quickly saw what was being advertised.

It was a poster for a traveling circus that had a few letters off from being called circus gothica, with these one just being gothic circus.  
It didn't show any of the actors that would be in the show, only an off coloured tent, a spooky train, and a lot of red.

Danny got a little uneasy at the sight, he didn't want to assume it was them and besides since he became ghost king they had behaved a lot better, but Danny also knew that since he has been gone since the start of September a few ghosts from the zone might be feeling a bit braver to misbehave now that he isn't constantly watching them.

He was starting to get worried if he should look into it or not, including since he hadn't been in the mortal realm in a few years that there was a possibility that a circus could just have some gothic themes and Danny wouldn't be none the wiser.

After some more thinking he decides that after the hunt or during some free time they could all go check it out together since if it really was the circus Danny was thinking of having some hunters with him wouldn't be too bad, and if it was just a normal circus then it would be a good place just to hang out and have some fun.

Danny gently ripped the poster off and held onto it tightly as he headed back over to Mr. Sasquatch.

Sam watched as he saw Danny coming towards him, and was showing some happiness through his tired smile.

"Hey kiddo what you got there?"

Danny showed him the poster and acted all excited as he did so.  
"I was thinking we could check this out after we are free to do so, it seems pretty interesting and they have shows as early as tomorrow!"

Danny was trying to play up his actual feelings about it so there was a bit of a better chance that they would agree to go, or at least Sam coming along since he felt a lot more safer with him.

As Danny saw Sam looking over the poster he could tell the adult hunter was a bit uncomfortable for some reason, like he could almost feel fear coming off the lumbering man.  
Sam obviously tried to hide it but he was quickly stuttering out his words.

"I don, Don't know Danny, me and Dean tend to keep a tight schedule on these trips, plus we could always go to other places if you wa,want to have some free time."

Danny couldn't understand why Sam was acting so afraid of just even the poster of the circus but decided for now to drop it since it wouldn't be nice to press such a kind person into a situation they obviously don't want to be in.

Before anything else could happen Dean finally came back whistling to himself while twirling around some keys on his index finger.

"Guess what, we got a ground room and two very comfy beds."

Sam let out a sigh of relief, either because Dean lessed the situation or that all four of them can finally rest in a bed.

Dean could see that something had happened but didn't make a comment on it, instead he headed towards the motel door and opened it, leaving Sam and Danny to start bringing items inside.

____________________________________________________

The motel room was pretty clean and didn't have any bugs of any kind, Dean was saying this was a huge score and Danny had to agree since he had never been in a motel before.  
With all their stuff in the room it felt a lot more homey as well.

Danny was currently spread out on one of the beds, he was nearly sinking into the soft bedding that he nearly fell asleep right there, but stayed awake as he quickly noticed the two hunters preparing for the night's first stake out for the werewolf.

As he layed in bed Danny started to wonder how do you hunt for other types of creatures?   
Since he was only raised around hunting ghost's that sometimes if at all had monster type bodies, and the closest to a werewolf Danny had ever fought was Wulf which Danny was grateful for becoming friends with since he showed him other ways to get into the ghost zone when needed.

In that moment Danny realized that he didn't really know much about hunting monsters and came to the conclusion that it will be very different compared to how he usually does so, it also led to other questions such as; what's going to happen once they do find the werewolf? Are they going to harm it if it's necessary or will they do so on instinct? Is this werewolf even causing harm, or is it just causing some little panic, and if so on either one how should it all be handled?

Danny had some experience on both sides of the matter, both as the hunter but also being haunted over a misunderstanding, he was starting to hope they would find the wolf quickly to clear up some of his questions and they can find the best solution for it. 

By the time he finally stopped over thinking he noticed the two adults about to leave and Danny quickly got up to follow, but Dean stopped him from getting too far.

"Sorry kid, but you gotta sit out for a night or two" 

"What but why?"   
Danny looked confused but also a little bit frustrated since he had been told most of the trip that they would be training him as they went along with the hunt.

The two brothers looked at each other before Dean spoke up again in a more dad like voice.

"Well buckho me and Sammy have been talking and we decided that until the two of us know how safe the situation is... you should stay here for a bit, you don't have to stay cooped up in the room but do stay close as possible".

It was clear that Dean wanted to say more but they had to leave really soon before it got too dark to set up.  
Before leaving he made one last remark.

"Maybe try to get along with Cas together since you'll both be in that room for a while!"

With that the ghostly king was left the Castile the gay angel, oh what a night this will be.

The moment both Mr.sasquatch and Soldier guy left, Danny looked back at Cas who was already giving him an uncomfortable nearly scared look of wanting to be anywhere but in that room, and Danny felt the same but for different reasons.  
He didn't want to be stuck in the room when there was a whole city to explore and plus he didn't feel ready just yet to be comfortable with Cas including since there has been an awkward aura between them.

Barely ten minutes past them just standing (or sitting in Cas's case) in the room and Danny couldn't really take it anymore so he made a quick excuse to leave.

"Um well I'm feeling pretty hungry, you don't mind if I go out to find something to eat for us right?"

Cas just looked at him a bit complexed.  
"But I don't need to eat food, and I'm pretty sure Dean told you to stay here"

"Yeah I know but I'm getting pretty hungry and I don't think they have room service here so I'm just going head out".

Cas didn't stop Danny for leaving, he almost looked a little relieved but still concerned as he closed the door behind him.

The moment Danny stepped out he breathed a sigh of relief as his lungs took in the frosty air, he felt so relaxed outside in the cold October night.

Through the years and a bit because of his powers he loved the cold, in fact if it wasn't for Christmas 'cheer' winter would have been Danny's favorite season but he was happy to settle for the season of Autumn. 

Danny didn't waste much time just standing about, he knew he had at least an hour or two to himself and he didn't want to seem to lie to the angel so he went straight into finding some place to eat after he was sure he had his wallet with him.

Danny passed door after door as his body was illuminated by the lime green lights hanging overhead as he first went to the front desk, he wanted to asked the person at the front desk if they knew a good place to eat or even a map of the place so he wasn't going to get too lost in the new location.

The bad news was the door to the front desk was locked and it didn't appear to have anyone inside, Danny looked around and couldn't see anyone outside besides himself at that point and the sun hadn't even fully set yet it was just the start of the evening.

Danny searched the place a bit more and still couldn't even find a squirrel in the tree's, he found this a bit too strange and even started to feel something was off about the place they were staying at.

As Danny kept looking around he started to get worried for Mr. Sasquatch and Dean, he knew they were most likely able to handle themselves but it did no good to shake off a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

After some thought Danny decided that he was going to go find them while exploring the place for other dangers, it seemed to be a win win, he could spend some time getting to know an unfamiliar place while he is in his ghost form and he can keep track of the two hunters to be sure they are safe. 

Danny went off to find a good place to stay hidden and away from anyone accidentally stumbling upon him, and with one last look around he finally transformed.

A ring of blinding white split as it traveled along his body, changing his slightly oversized plaid shirt and jeans into his black and white jumpsuit, his once nearly pale skin turned into an earthly tan, his feckless glowed a dull green as his black hair turned snow white.

Once his transformation was done and the close clear, Danny's glowing green eyes shined into the night as he quickly flew into the starry skies, quickly he turned invisible so no one could freak out if they did see him.

As he flew through the air Danny could feel the speeding air pass through his body, making him ironically more alive as he nearly danced through the night's skies, the waning moon outlined the sea of trees that shook with movement as Danny passed through them, in a matter of time he found the Impala and soon he will find his friends. 

___________________________________________________  
~Dean's pov ~  
___________________________________________________ 

The night was pitch black and if it wasn't for the waning moon shining through the branches the flashlights that Dean and Sam were holding couldn't have broken the darkness of the woods.

Dean was glad that they didn't bring the kid along, finding it as a plus since Cas needs to get used to Danny, he can't fully avoid the young teen now that he was under their care.

As the two men were searching with their limited sight they were trying to find clues at the area where the werewolf was supposedly seen, but it would have been better if they did come during the day instead in the chilling night.   
It was bad enough that it was getting more difficult to see the further they went, but with the risk of the moon being so close to full Dean wasn't too thrilled that there is a possibility that they are being hunted themselves.

For a moment in the corner of his eye he swore he saw something was moving close by, but before Dean could split from Sammy to go looking his phone started to go off.  
Dean quickly took it out of his pocket and answered, it was Bobby, he was calling to check in on them and saying that he found pretty important detail that they needed to know.

"I went through the notes we took pictures of, and I think you need to go through the book and mainly look at the section about a ghost called Phantom"

"Okay, but isn't phantom a blanket term for just a really powerful and angry ghost? If we go by that logic most of the ghosts in the kids book are phantoms" 

"No you idjit, there is a ghost called Phantom and its powers are similar to-"   
The phone Dean was using was starting the glitch out for the first time ever, which was both strange and bad since they hadn't moved to a place where the signal would be bad and just seconds ago he could hear Bobby clear as day.

As the phone kept glitching the wind felt even colder, it felt like invisible eyes were watching the pair of them.

Sammy got closer to his older brother and patted him on the shoulder to signal something.

In a whispered voice Sammy pointed to green eyes that only showed for a few seconds before they disappeared.

"Dean, that's not a good sign"

Dean just nodded as he kept his sharp eyes looking around in the darkness, he quickly started to lead his baby brother back to the Impala, it didn't feel safe to be out here and they needed to reconnect with Bobby as soon as possible.

Within a matter of minutes both of them were back in the safety of the car, both releasing their held breaths.

Dean waited a bit before starting the Impala up but didn't feel like it was right to drive just yet, and it was nice having some time with Sammy, but as any big brother he could tell something was bothering his baby brother since they had gotten a room at the motel, since they had some time Dean decided it would be okay to chat for a bit.

"So, I noticed you've been a bit jumpy this evening, mind if I ask why?"

It took some time for his oversized brother to answer but he did.

"It's just earlier while you were getting our room set up Danny saw this poster about a circus that was in town and well, you know" 

Dean nodded while trying to hide his smile, Sammy was still afraid of clowns and he did think his fear got a little more real when they were working the case where drawings came to life, which he didn't blame his brother still having that fear, Dean himself hasn't gotten over the fear of flying.

Dean ruffled Sammy's long hair, showing his brotherly affection.

"Well if the kid really, and I mean really wants to go and we have time after the hunt, I'll take him and you can hang out with Cas or research something you really want to study"

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, it might be fun plus I need to get to know him better and you can't just hog all the time with the kid"

Sammy smiled sweetly as he looked out the window, Dean could tell he was feeling a bit better already.

With that out the way Dean finally started to drive back to the motel, hoping Cas hadn't passed out from awkwardness or Danny wasn't trying to fight another ghost.

For once in a long while even after the scare they somewhat got, the night actually felt calm.  
_________________________________________________  
~Danny's pov~  
__________________________________________________

Danny was flying back to the motel after he knew Sam and Dean were safe, meaning his final task for the night was to get something to eat before they got back to the room.

As he was getting closer to the city Danny heard something making him stop mid air, he waited and soon heard it again, it was a howl.

Danny was a bit hesitant at first but as the howling and whining went on he went to go check to see if it was an animal in distress or something, what he found wasn't too far off.

Danny turned back into his human form and squatted as he opened his arms, a green puppy with red beaded eyes and black ears barked as he jumped into Danny's embrace.

Cujo wiggled around happily in his arms and was licking Danny's face, covering it with ghostly dog slobber.

Danny couldn't stop laughing as he nuzzled into his cute little hound, he was so focused on cuddling the small puppy that he didn't notice the familiar figure of a long nose and slick black hair.

When Danny finally looked up his icy blue eyes shined as he stared at the hollow man in front of him who had a cold smile on his aging face.

"Hello dear boy, I see you had made some new friends on your journey, but it's time for us to have a walk shall we?" 

___________________________________________________  
End of chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys abd I hoped you like the chapter! 🙃


	8. A pleasant walk with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Death catch up on some lost time and had an interesting talk together down the path to the past, hopefully they can get back motel before the Winchesters even know Danny is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on Danny's and Death's relationship, also fleshing out Death a bit more with little hints to his more private life.

chapter 8: A pleasant walk with Death  
_____________________________________________

Cujo nestled into Danny's large plaid shirt as the ghostly boy stood up and looked at the aging figure in front of him, and in a flash he rushed forward.

Before Death could react he was nearly knocked down by the excited King, the only few beings that wanted to be close to his coldness of a body.  
Death smiled and ruffled Danny's hair, it moved through his boney fingers like swaying untamed soft grass that was as black as the night they were in. 

After about 10 minutes Danny pulled back from the hug and held Cujo in his arms.

"It's so good to see you long nose, how exciting is treating you?"

Death almost rolled his eyes at the boy's silly name but he just smiled softly as he leaned on his cain.  
"Doing very well, I'm thinking of possibly taking up crafting again with all the free time I have".

"That's good to hear, but I didn't take you as a craftsmen at first glance " 

Death smiled with almost a blue glow in his cold grey eyes, he soon turned around and started to walk down a hidden forest path, Danny rushed to keep up after him.

As they travel along the path moon light cracks through the tree line, giving glimpses of sight for the road ahead.  
Both travel in a calm silence, their feet barely making a sound as they kept on walking into the night.

Soon they came to an image of a clearing, not too far away was a town that looked more alive with lights and sounds of civilization.

Danny looked up to Death who was looking out into the clearing, the moon light shined through his skin and illuminated his skeleton to the point that his slick black hair looked more like a dark hood over his face.

Cujo barked and panted happily as he snuggled more into Danny's chest, breaking the long silence between them.

Death made a small movement as he glanced over at Danny, turning his whole body to face the ghostly boy.

"Daniel I know you are already on a pretty big 'adventure' and I hate to keep you away for too long but I do believe this is the best time to practice on your abilities don't you agree?"

Danny's icy blue eyes blinked a couple of times before he answered.  
"Yeah, that does make sense to do so, which powers are we going to work on tonight?" 

Danny found it only slightly difficult to talk with Death, not because it was dull or anything, in fact Death tends to try and talk to others like long lost friends catching up, it was only difficult for Danny since he kept feeling he had to switch between talking like an old friend but also as a colleague so he had to be professional just a smudge.

"Well for this journey you need to reverse time and help me collect a lost soul, should be simple enough yes?"

Death quickly noticed Danny's slight discomfort the moment he mentioned having to reverse time, before Danny could even start to vocalize his doubt Death answered with ease.

"Daniel I know you are a bit hesitant after your last attempt ended in near disaster, but to become better you need to train yourself to control your powers, not suppress them down, how can you master anything if all you do is run or refuse to make yourself better?"

Danny nodded as he hugged Cujo tightly before looking back up.  
"That is true, plus it feels a bit better to do this with you here with me" 

Death nods and soon starts to instruct Danny into the proper motions.

"Wait don't I need a time necklace or staff to do this?"

The old being shook his head and the young ones committed.  
"That is how Clockwork does it, but you are not him, you have to find your own way to control time, and i'm merely giving suggestions to help you discover what you need to do" 

Danny sighed as he closed his eyes and moved his arms forward, soon cupping his hands together as he tries to focus to bring forth his powers, a small ball of energy pulsed in his hands as it grew bigger, in the middle of the clear sphere was a green clock that was moving forward by each second.

Once it was stable Danny opened his eyes and grinned widely as he saw what he had made, he looked back up at Death who was smiling with him and nodded to encourage Danny to continue.

With a deep breath Daniel started to make the clock go backwards in result Danny's eyes were consumed by a blue glow, the clock went back first by seconds then by hours, it quickly turned into days and months.

As time turns back so does the environment, at first it was the trees reversing back onto the trees as the day and night cycle passes by, soon the leaves turn a lashes sea of green swaying through the wind until they become nothing but flowers and buds, even the rain reversed into the sky until it become unmelted snow, even that rises up around them till it had become late fall, at this point Death stops Danny.

Danny nearly falls back the moment he stops using his powers, but is caught by soft boney fingers and gently guided back up to his feet.

"Well done my boy! I say if Clockwork were here to witness that he would be nearly jumping in joy"

This makes the tried ghostly king smile and even gently blush at Death's complement as he hugs onto his lively pup.

Once Danny had rested up enough both him and Death head towards the city.

____________________________________________________

There was a soft silent lull as Death led them into the town's boundaries, which was busy with people walking from one place to another.

Since it seemed they had some time, Danny started to tell Death about the hunt he was on with the Winchesters, and how he started to worry about the werewolf they were hunting.

"It's very sweet of you to worry about a being you never had met yet, but I hate to inform you that the one the Winchesters are hunting is on the list".

Danny looked at Cujo as he heard what Long nose said, it did at first bum him out but it did lift a lot of worry off of Danny's chest.  
There wasn't much he could change about the werewolf's future and it's considered unwise to interfere with something like that, if the werewolf did survive someone else had to take its place in the land of the dead. 

As the two of them walked down a busy street Death's eyes looked up and noticed something, or more of someone's.

"My dear boy I would hold my hand and turn us invisible if you don't mind" 

Danny nodded and quickly held his cold boney hands as they passed by two men that looked similar to the Winchesters.

Wait....

That is the Winchesters! 

Danny looked back at the year younger Winchesters and they didn't look too different, Mr.sasquatch had a bit shorter hair and Soldier guy didn't look like he changed at all but Danny did notice they looked way more tired, like they hadn't washed or even slept.

Danny was so focused on the Winchesters that Death had to pull him from running into a poll since he made them visible again.

As Danny snapped out of his gaze he made them invisible once more, just in time as the two brothers looked back to where they thought they saw something, but when nothing was out of the ordinary they continued on their way.

Danny tried to focus on where he was going but his mind kept drifting off elsewhere, he counted how many people they walked through, saw people walking their pets which reminded Danny to get a new leash for Cujo, and even saw that they had a Joe's pizza that had working hours late into the night.

While Danny kept glancing around something caught his eye, it was a lost soul that was looking frantically around, and when the soul caught the sight of Death and Danny it started to make a run for it, but Daniel wasn't going to have that.

Since they were already invisible Danny quickly turned into his ghostly form, this time with the crown spinning around his head, and quickly gave chase to the fleeing spirit.

With Cujo running by his side, Danny dodged and moved around people as the wind pushed back his messy hair, he focused very hard on keeping out of sight but he needed to catch this ghost before it did anything harmful since it seemed to be powerful enough to move freely.

The spirit was pretty fast itself, but the only reason he wasn't getting caught sooner was because they were acting random and sporadic while getting chased, it recognized Death by just the sight of him, but the powerful ghost with the crow was obviously another character not to mess with.

The spirit somehow made a complete turn around while running away and ended up in a closed off alleyway, it was about to just run through the wall but some kind of shield blocking them from going any further, they were trapped with nowhere to go.

Danny first walked up to them slowly and confidently, but when he quickly noticed the ghosts' distress up close he felt pretty bad for scaring them, so he went closer with a softer approach.

"Hey man, are you okay? Sorry if I spooked you there!"

The frightened ghost calmed down when he noticed that it was just a teenage looking spirit with some kind of crown on his head.

"I know this is pretty out of the blue, and you must be scared, but I'm a friend, the name Phantom, you?"  
Danny extended out his hand and the spirit while still trembling shook his hand.

"I'm Riley, look I don't know what going on, all I know is that creepy boney guy has been following me for nearly a week now, like what is his deal?!"

Danny rubbed his neck as he started to gently float in the air, trying to find the right answer.

"Well, to be completely honest? Long nose there is basically death, and I mean death with a capital D"

This unsurprisingly didn't give much answer to the very confused spirit.

"Okay you know the whole grim reaper thing? That's basically what he is, it's his job to up our souls go onto our afterlives, whatever that may be."

Danny kept trying to explain it, but even he was getting mixed up on what to say, he was so use to the Amity Parks ghosts who already knew the whole complex ordeal that in fact Danny never had never really even had to explain it before or even much think about it since even he found it confusing when the whole mystery of the afterlife gets told to him.

Before Danny got the poor soul into too much of a frenzy again Death finally caught up to where they are.

Death decided it would be best to put the lost ghost into the waiting room for now and let them get told by an actual professional, instead of a confused ghostly king.

"Daniel my dear, would you please open a portal to the sitting room?" 

Danny gave a look of confusion that matched the ghost of Riley's.

Death sighed and 'corrected' himself.  
"The boring waiting room"

That clicked in Daniel's head and in a quick moment he opened a grey portal behind Riley, and before they could even make a break for it Death gently pushed them in and closed the portal.

With that finally out of the way they could leave themselves.

Death had already turned to leave and Danny was quick to follow after, but as he left two familiar hunters rounded the corner and caught a few second sight of a white haired teenage boy in a jumpsuit that somehow disappeared into thin air.  
___________________________________________________

Danny had turned back into his more human form and noticed Death kept on walking back to the outskirts of town, but Danny and Cujo held back to do something very quick.

Danny stuffed Cujo into his oversized shirt and hoped that it would be enough for him to go into a pet shop, he still had Vlad's card on him and he did need to buy a new leash for his ghostly guard dog.

Danny tried his best to not act too awkward as he went inside the pet shop.

Inside it was bustling with animals of all kinds, cute kittens and cats, a few puppies, birds happily singing in their large cages, and Danny could even see a Chinchilla family at one end of the store.

He had to focus on his task at hand and he made a straight line to the dog leashes.  
Some were in different rainbow colours while others had strong chains with only a strap as a handle, Danny had to choose carefully since he needed a pretty strong one in case Cujo went super big.

As he took his time looking through the leashes another customer came up to him, it was a teenage boy who looked a bit older than Danny so he had to be about 16.

"Hey mate, you're looking pretty intently at those, having trouble trying to choose?"

Danny nodded and barely paid any attention to the teen.  
"Yeah, it's a bit difficult since my dog tends to turn into the hulk in a moment's notice"

The teen laughed a bit at the joke and soon picked out a sturdy chain leash with a red handle.  
"I think if its a pretty big dog you should use this, it's the best to keep strong ones in your hold"

As the teen handed him the suggested item Danny finally looked up at the kind stranger, and he did blush when he saw the teens looks, but he quickly regained himself.

"Thanks, I'm Danny by the way"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Charles but most call me Charlie" 

Charlie was three feet taller than Daniel, with blonde hair that looked almost white, with very pale skin, Danny would have thought he was albino but Charlie had light blue eyes, making him almost look ghostly but very handsome as well.

There was a small time of things being quiet between them but Danny quickly coughs and continued the conversation.

"Um, thanks again. I really hope this will survive Cujo like you say heh"

"Cujo, that's a pretty interesting name for a dog, he must be pretty big if you need something like that"

Both of them were walking to the check out as they continued on their conversation.

"Yeah Cujo was being trained to be a guard dog since he was a puppy, but whenever he gets too excited or angry he tends to be a bit difficult to keep a hold on"

Charlie chucked and listened to every word Danny said, when it was time to pay Danny took out the silver card, as he did so he noticed Charlie's expression changed a bit to looking a little down or disappointed for some reason.

They both walked out together and before Danny went his own way he did ask while Charlie's attitude had changed.

Charlie lazily kicked a rock as he kept looking down, but he did answer.

"Just didn't realize your a uh, rich.. but that doesn't change anything sorry"

Charlie did panic a bit but this time Danny chuckled and smiled softly.

"Hey it's okay, to be honest I kinda felt the same way about my uncle Vlad, but I also think that was because he was a bit of a crazy fruitloop too" 

Things did calm down as Charlie rubbed his arm, he obviously felt bad about judging Danny over something so silly as money.

"Anyways I should head, a friend of mine is most likely waiting for me"

"Wait before you go, can... can I have your number or something? You know I kinda want us to hang out, properly next time you know"

Danny smirked and cocked a sassy eyebrow, which in return did make Charlie blush up.

"Sorry dude I don't have a phone on me, but if I turn up in the area again I'll ask around to see you okay?"

Charlie looked disappointed again but was still blushing as he nodded his head.  
"You promise?"

"You have my word dude~" 

They both shake hands, as Charlie's hand slipped away he quickly turned around and speed walked away, leaving Danny with a small sheet of paper with a phone number on it. 

Danny quickly stuffed it into his pocket and had to rush the opposite way to the town's boundaries with a huge grin on his face.

Death noticed Danny's happy mode while they stayed at the edge of the woods, Cujo was finally squirming around to get out of Danny's oversized plaid suit and roughly landed on the ground.

With everything in order it was time to go back to present, this time with Death being the one to bring them forward.

___________________________________________________

Death had brought them a completely hour and a half ahead, meaning it was around the time Danny would have checked on the Winchesters but instead he was now at the edge of the woods, meaning Danny's body shook as his now self had to merge back into the timeline since now he was in completely different place.

Once it was clear Danny was okay Death sat next to the still very happy ghostly boy, both of them looking up at the shining stars that twinkled in the dark night.

Danny had to go soon, he clicked Cujo's collar onto the steel leash and went back on the path to the town once more, but before going too far he had some final words with Death.

"Hey long nose? Thanks for being there for me and helping me, you were right, I need to practice on getting better and not run away anymore"

Death gave a warm cracked smile as he nodded one last time.

"Your welcome my dear boy, I'm very proud of how far you have come, heh, it's silly but at times you remind me of my granddaughter Susan, she herself was a bit hesitant with her powers first, but over time she became a wonderful woman, and I know you will become something wonderful too Daniel"

Before Danny could ask anymore questions Death had disappeared, leaving Danny and Cujo on their own.

With nothing else to do, the two of them headed towards Joe's pizza, after all time travel can make a boy and his dog very hungry.  
___________________________________________________   
End of Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you have a wonderful time.


	9. Day out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean find out a bit more about Danny, Cas is even more scared, and Sam is tired.  
> The lucky thing is they will find out who the werewolf is... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait.  
> I hope you like this chapter and I have good news! I have a co-writer now who will help me with making this story better and help with the spelling mistakes, they have already updated my original work but I'm not going to edit onto here until I figure out how to add them as a co-writer.  
> Its good to give credit when possible, I'm not sure if they want their name on at the moment so they'll be annoys for now.

Chapter 9: Day out  
_____________________________________________

The store bell rings as Danny leaves Joe's pizza, holding a freshly made pepperoni pizza, Cujo walking next to him, his tiny green paws padding the sidewalk as they head back to the motel.

As their feet softly moved through the fallen forest leaves Danny started to realize that there might be some important changes to the timeline due to his new actions in the past.  
Mainly how he tencially didn't check on the Winchesters this time around meaning anything could have happened while they were scouting, there is also a chance they might have seen Danny in the past now, and since he jumped a whole year in time that meant he hadn't called Charlie yet. 

While being lost in his mind Danny nearly jogged his way back to the motel, hoping to get there before the Winchesters came back, as he was getting closer Cujo's barking reminded Danny that it's going to be a bit hard to explain why he has a ghostly dog with him.  
The Winchesters were rightfully concerned about Danny's well being around ghosts, meaning if he did show Cujo and had to explain why it might not go over very well.

Danny decided it might be best to hide Cujo or even send him back to the ghost zone for now since he didn't want his little puppy to get attacked, Danny glanced around to make sure no one was watching and so far the Winchesters Impala wasn't back yet either so he was in the double clear.

With a slicing movement of his hand, Danny opened a small green portal for Cujo to go back through, with a few more goodbye pets and a promise of treats, the ghost pupper left through the portal.

When Cujo left Danny felt more alone than what he did before, he soon realized he was getting home sick, he missed all of his ghostly friends, even the ones he would still get into a few fights with.  
He missed pranking with box ghosts, singing jams with Ember, having motorcycle races with Johnny and Kitty, Danny even missed the time lessons he had with Clockwork or even playing pirate with Youngblood and his crew.

Danny started to wonder if maybe at some point he could pop in for a visit. After all, it would be nice to see them again after two months.

Danny was feeling pretty down as he walked into the motel room and saw that Cas had barely moved from where he was, the only hint that he did was the laptop sitting in front of him playing some kind of show.

With nothing else to do Danny sat in a chair beside Cas, even offering him some pizza while Danny glanced at the computer.

What was playing made no sense at first but Danny got the hang of the story pretty quickly, it was a modernized version of Sherlock where he and his partner Watson were solving crimes while adding in everyday drama with wacky roommates.

Both Cas and Danny were so suckered into the show that they didn't notice that Mr.sasquatch and Soldier guy had come back, their eyes were so focused on the screen that when Sam picked up his laptop Danny jumped in surprise.  
Cas only let out an annoyed sigh but his attention was quickly grabbed away as he looked at Dean with what Danny could guess, was happiness or at least a sign of being grateful they are back.

Danny looked over to Mr. Sasquatch who looked like he had a battle with a tree and almost lost, there were a few twigs stuck in his long tangled hair and a few scratches too.  
Sam noticed Danny was staring at his now messed up hair, before any words could be said he spoke up.

"Alright, bedtime we got a big day of searching tomorrow."

Mr. Sasquatch made a straight line to the bathroom, leaving Danny confused as he glanced over to Dean for some kind of answer, but all he did was shrug before preparing the beds.

Danny had placed his own pillow on his side of the bed, his small body barely took any space as it sinks into the soft padding, the comfort and warmth of it all felt so forain to the ghostly king, he feels so much calmer in the cold, and sleeping on the leather seats of the impala felt more familiar compared to where he was laying now. 

Dean and Sam were still up doing research, the sound of tapping keys and pages flipping filled the silent room, the hunters assumed Danny was asleep since he was hidden underneath the large blanket, meaning they felt more comfortable talking outloud.

"Anything yet Dean? Either on the werewolf or what Bobby told us about?”  
There was only silence but Danny could guess Soldier guy just shook his head while he kept focus, leaving the quiet creep more into the room.  
It felt like an enrinity before any other noise was made, and at this point Danny had already started to drift off to sleep, only hearing the hunters words as only mumbles.

“We at least know there is a full moon on October 31st, meaning we have a few days to prepare”

“That's so far the only good knews baby bro, hopefully we can stop the bastard before he kills again… But we still need to figure out what to do with the kid in the meanwhile since I don’t fully trust him being fully alone yet”

“Why not take him into town with you while me as Cas spend our time preparing, you might get more intel from the locals in town after all, and you can use the circus thing as a cover up why your there”

Dean raised his eyebrow as he looked up at Sam, “you of all people are actually suggesting a circus?” he was trying too hard to hold his laugh back.

“All because I don’t like clowns doesn’t mean I can’t talk at all about the circus,” Sam almost snapps back as he continues “Plus i said you and him, not me.”

With the sound of a barking laugh echoing Danny finally drifts off to an uncomfortable sleep, hoping that in the morning things might be a bit better.

Danny could feel his body floating as the world around him grew colder, it felt like he was lost in space. His eyes fluttered open as stars shone dully around him with no way which way was up or down Danny stayed still to take in what he was seeing.  
Not too far away Danny could see an actual colour but what it was couldn’t be fully explained, at first it was hard to see but the more he focused on it the brighter it became that it soon surrounded the ghostly boy who was now quickly falling from a place of white blindness.

Before he crashed into the ground, Danny forced himself to float once again, letting his feet land on what looked to be snow yet it just felt like floating static on his feet.  
With quick glances it was clear where Danny was, he was lost in a snow storm that was trying to tear through his body, yet it was making him feel stronger.

Whichever way he looked there was nowhere to go, Danny was stuck unless… with slow movement he put his hands out in front of him as he tilted his head upwards, steady breaths left his mouth but left no trace in the frozen air. A glow of blackness and light formed around Danny’s body, the storm around him stopped still letting him see where he truly was.

It was clear now that Danny was dream walking but in whose dream?  
Before he could question it further a wolf larger than a man appeared, their eyes glowing yellow as it growled at Danny, its teeth stained red as it grinned, its voice growled out of its heavy chest as it lunged forward.

If this was in real life Danny would have turned intangible but since he knew he was in a dream he decided to have some fun.  
As the wolf man lunged forward to Danny all he did was shift the scenery first, in a blink of an eye the ground changed to an asteroid and they were now in a dream about space.  
Meaning the wolf man was left suddenly floating into the nothing. all while Danny just smiled and relaxed, almost laughing to himself as he laid back, letting himself relax within the Dream world.

___________________________________________________________________________  
Cas’s Pov  
____________________________________________________________________________

It took some time but soon everybody but Cas was asleep, Dean had fallen asleep right next to him in bed, Sam had decided to sleep in the chair which left Danny a whole bed to himself.

Cas had made sure Dean was dreaming peacefully and Sam was at least comfortable, it was the last he could do for his humans, and now all he has to do is keep an eye on Danny which shouldn’t be too tough right, since he’s asleep. 

Yet as he looked over to the young boy who was culled up under a heavy blanket all Cas could stare, a black aura consumed the child with a white halo around his small body, was the deity taking over him again?! Or was it a different one?!  
Cas couldn’t tell unless he touched Danny’s body, but he didn’t want to wake up his sleeping Dean to see the young boy possibly being possessed. 

With steady movements Cas wiggled one of his wings free and stretched it out towards Danny’s body, if he could at least get a feather to touch he could figure out what was going on.

Cas’s dark feathers brushed sweetly against the young one's face, without warning his body was almost consumed by the darkness that was rushing towards him and Dean.  
The darkness was trying to pull him into a comatose state, towards an endless dream that would consume both his mind and the ones he loves to just be fed off of, Cas couldn’t aloud this so he in a last stitch effort he used his angelic powers to repale off the evil that gladly despaired from the world all together.

Cas took deep breaths just to regain his sanity, all while looking over at the vessel that brought forth this power was still asleep without even knowing what either of them had just done.  
At least now Cas had an idea how dangerous this being or beings were, and he for once in a long while was terrified to his core, not for himself but for his Dean, for Sam, even Bobby and the rest of the world.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Time skip/Dean’s Pov  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Morning came too quickly, Both Dean and Sammy had been studying and searching for everything they could about the werewolf and the full moon was now only three days away, so far they only got the weapons ready but no clue where it would appear on the full moon. 

It didn’t help that Cas was being more protective then usual but Dean wasn’t going to complain about the extra cuddles.

For almost a week and a half now his mind has been focused on the Danny kid, it’s just something feels off a bit at the moment, or Dean still hasn’t fully trusted him yet, it could be both really.

Maybe, he should take Sammy's suggestion and head into town with Danny, just to look around and talk to a few folks to get more information, nothing more than that.

Dean got up and put on his usual uniform which was a plaid shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket.  
Once dressed he tugged at Danny's body to try and get him up and going, the kid's limbs felt almost hollow yet still strong enough to hold the body together.

Within an hour both Dean and Danny were in the Impala heading towards town, their first time being alone without Sammy or Cas to keep them company and the tension from that was thick in the air.

Danny was in the backseat staring out the tinted window as the background passed by, the teens silence was marking things more uncomfortable so Dean decided to turn on the radio, playing his old rock music past the time for now. 

As the music blast through the Impala Dean was almost dancing in the driver's seat, but quickly noticed another noise. Almost quiet humming was coming from the kid as he was almost mouthing the lyrics to the song playing, Danny's foot tapping along to the beat while pretending that he wasn't doing anything, this made Dean smile to himself as they rolled up into town where the streets were busy with people preparing for the up and coming holiday. 

Dean parked at the closest bar he could find and was about to stride inside until he remembered that the kid was with him, and there was no way Danny would be allowed into a bar so for now they had only one option left, look around town. 

Posters of the halloween themed circus flew through the air or were stabbed down wherever possible, it was very hard to miss the news of the big circus.  
Dean easily noticed that Danny was focused intensely whenever they passed one of these colourful pieces of paper, almost like the kid was hypnotized.

With the clearing of his throat Dean got Danny’s attention back, the teen looked like he was spooked by the sudden noise, but the kid always looked like that. 

“If you want to go so badly you could just ask kid” Dean was just tired, but knew the best way to spot a supernatural is in large crowds, plus it wouldn’t be too bad to see a show during the daytime. 

“Um, sure after all you only get chances to see a gothic circus once in a lifestyle right?” 

Dean nodded and ruffled Danny’s hair, it tangled into his fingers with each movement.  
With a little more energy both the old hunter and the scrappy boy next to him headed out to find where the show is. 

It took longer than expected to find ‘gothic circus’ but they found it, the next show would take up most of the late afternoon to the evening. 

Dean was trying to show he was unimpressed but the circus tent in front of him was huge, from even the outside it looked like a big show was going on.  
He glazed over to Danny thinking the kid would be jumping with glee, yet he wasn’t, in fact the teen had a look of seriousness that Dean had never seen in him before, he swore he almost saw a hint of light green in the blue icy eyes of the kid for the first time. 

Both hunters, old and new, walked blindly into the darkness to find the closest seat’s they could.  
It was crowded beyond what was comfortable for either one of them, and most seats were full, with a heavy sigh Dean placed Danny into his lap like someone would a toddler.  
The thing was Danny felt light, not as easy for Dean to pick up with ease, but like he wasn’t really there, if it wasn’t for the heavy clothing and Danny’s cold skin he doubt he could tell if the kid was even with him. 

This did ring alarm bells in Dean’s mind but he was quickly distracted by the sudden movements of the lights, the show was about to start finally. 

All light was shut away until a single spotlight shone on the wolvish figure in the middle who was obviously the ringmaster .  
A dark circus melody plays as a single spot light falls upon the Ringmaster. “Ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and ghouls ,freaks of all ages welcome to the gothic circus!” 

A blast of multi coloured lights overwhelmed everyone's senses, by the time proper sight came back the ringmaster was gone but his voice still boomed through the tent.

“For our first act of the night will be the trapping mimes! Watch as their bodies conutrot through the air with acts of danger at every turn!” 

Above what looked to be twin mimes appeared, their colours reserved, where it was usually white was black and vise versa.  
In a single moment one jumped from high above, twisting their body so when the other swung over with some strong rope the first one's body wraps around it with ease.  
The next part of their acts was doing the usual mime trick of having an impossible object in front of them, and they had to find a way around it, but this time they also had actual fire around them.

By the end of the twins' act they disappeared in a puff of red smoke, and from it came out a sexy lady in a red fiery dress and a demon mask.

“Next up is the lady in red, watch as she performs magic like no other!” 

Dean muttered under his breath with a smirk, “oh I can think of some magic I would like to do with her”.  
It was only when Danny turned around with a cocked eyebrow and glowing green eyes did Dean remember the kid was sitting in his lap, making him shut up pretty quickly while trying to not move around too much in the uncombable seat. 

The lady in red at first seemed to be doing some kind of snake dance, and with a wave of her cloth she somehow turned into a giant snake with horns, still dancing and moving almost the same as her human form.  
When she changed back she had several pouches around her waist, each one holding a different kind of powder.  
In a swift spin a mix of purples and blues filled the air, illusions of mythical beasts exploded out of the powder, each one racing and passing through the audience.  
The next was a mix of neon green and whilte, this time ghosts and ghouls of all kinds cried as they spun quickly to the sky.  
Finally was the orange and black powder, this pulled in the other colours, making in a small nebula in the middle that consumed the lady in red, leaving behind only her dress and demon mask.  
The last act of the night was of the ringmaster and two gothic clowns that looked more like huge bodybuilders.  
The ringmaster had a whip at his side and with each crackling sound the clowns picked up a heavy object and started to juggle between themselves, at first it was small things like chairs and little bells, but it quickly turned into them tossing the ringmaster in the middle with ease.  
With a final crack of the whip the lights turned off, leaving everyone in the dark once more until the spotlights came back on, this time illuminating every one of the actors who were in a type of human pyramid as they bow to the audience. 

The crowd stood and cheered with booming voices and claps that echoed into the night, even Dean stood up out of compulsion as he held Danny like a stuffed animal in his arms. 

Dean carried Danny all the way back to the impala, the young teen had fallen asleep after the show, which Dean didn’t mind too much since he could focus on his own thoughts for the moment.  
He placed Danny gently down in the backseat, making sure that the kid was at least buckled in before they drove back to the motel.  
On the way the youngster did wake up Dean smiled, “well someone has woken up from the dead, how was the nap?”  
Danny rubbed his eyes as he stretched out, responding back “slept like the dead”. 

Silence filled the air again, but this time with Dean having a nagging question that he let out too quickly to shut himself up.  
“So why were so serious with the circus back there kiddo? Almost like you were on a mission or somth”. 

Danny fiddled with his hands as he glanced outside with the near full moon passing by, like he was deciding to tell a dark secret or not.  
With a sigh the young one spoke again, “To be truthful I only wanted to go to the circus to make sure it wasn’t some old enemies,” this perked Dean’s interest, he stayed quiet as Danny continued.  
“Back when I was still staying at Amity parks a traveling circus came into town on this weird train, they called themselves circus gothica, the ringmaster in that one was this bald creep with a cain. I personally don’t want to go into too much detail, but I ended up being hypnotized by the bastard, and found out the others who were working for him were as well. He made us do things against our will, like steal, hurt innocent people, or treat us like animals. If it wasn’t for Tucker’s and Sam's help in stopping the freak I would have been stuck like that for who knows how long!” 

The anger was clear in Danny’s voice, Dean wanted to stop the Impala right there to calm him down but it wouldn’t be such a good idea. 

As they pulled up to the motel Dean’s head was almost swimming with the new information, Danny had been in a way possessed in the past, back at Amity he has or had friends named Tucker and Sam who have seemed to help him out, and finally Dean remembered seeing Danny’s eye had turned green during the show, he would have passed it off as lighting or something but no one else's eye colours changed during the whole show. 

Dean unlocked the door to their motel, inside Sammy was reading away on his laptop while Cas was watching tv, both looked up at Dean as he entered, Danny followed meekly behind.  
Before anyone said a word Dean ruffled Danny’s hair once more, “hey kid, why not take a shower or somth the head to bed?” 

It was clear to Danny that he was in a way being told to leave the room for the adults to talk, with almost no sound. He gathered up a towel and headed into the bathroom to let them talk.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Danny’s pov/time skip again  
____________________________________________________________________________

It was finally Halloween and the full moon was tonight.  
Danny had been excited all day, it was his first ever hunt for something other than ghosts, he was trying his hardest to keep his powers under control. 

Like most powerful ghost’s on halloween their powers are doubled in strength for the whole night, Danny’s ice powers nearly froze every spot he stayed too long on so he kept moving around a bunch.

Yet with all the einthusan Danny felt something was off, ever since he told Soldier guy about the Circus gothica both he and Mr. Sasquatch have been strangely more nicer than they have been for the past week, Angel dude was still acting paranoid as ever though. 

All four of them were stuffed into the Impala, weapons or traps were in every spot they could fit into, almost making a wall between Danny and the Angel, but also unable to see Mr.Sasquatch or Soldier guy.  
It felt like hours were passing by and Danny was struggling more and more with keeping his powers in control, the only thing that is helping keep control is being distracted by the phone in his hands. 

Danny glanced around to make sure no one was watching or was able to see, he decided to let out some energy and use some of his powers to mess with the device, with a soft electrifying glow the ghostly boy added some updates to his device.  
His phone was able to work without needing to be charged and could actually locate any spirits or similar being close by, this would help him get an extra warning ahead, and it seems to be working since it detected the Angel guy right away. 

Before Danny knew it the Impala stopped, he quickly stuffed his phone away and was ready for a long night of searching. 

They were split in teams, Cas and Dean took one side of the woods while Danny and Sam took the other side.  
Each hunter had weapons of some sort, Cas could easily use his powers, but that still left Danny.  
They didnèt allow him to use any weapons until after this hunt, meaning for now he was supposed to be Sam’s extra eyes and carry the supplies. 

On the ground the forest was a lot bigger, meaning it was easier to get lost.  
Danny wanted to hang on to Mr. Sasquach’s hand but stopped himself, he was freezing at the touch and with his powers at a higher risk of being found out Danny kept his distance.  
Unknowingly each step Danny took ice formed a footprint, leaving an obvious trail to follow. 

Sam and Danny were pretty far in the forest when they suddenly heard a lonely howl.  
In the very clearing of trees that Danny and Death had talked at was the werewolf, it stood almost as tall as Sam, it’s fur was as white as snow, and its eyes were the same icy blue as Danny’s. 

The werewolf sniffed the air and quickly constrained on Danny’s small form, almost like it recognized who he was.  
Just in the corner of Danny’s eye he noticed Sam slowly taking out his gun but before he could even aim Danny rushed forward to his side to stop him.  
Danny knew what it was like to be the one hunted and somehow he knew, the werewolf in front of them wasn’t the one they were after, it just didn’t feel right. 

The moment Danny stopped Sam from shooting the werewolf quickly ran away back into the protection of the woods, as it did so danny could feel his body being suddenly picked up and slung over Mr. Saquaches shoulder.  
Danny quickly squirmed in protest, trying his hardest to not harm Sam but also not to be tossed around like a lost toy.  
“Let me go!” Danny kept struggling while trying so hard not to let out too loud of a cry.

Sam only sighed before responding, “Dean was right, you're not ready for a hunt yet…” 

Before Danny could protest anymore he was set inside the Impala with the doors quickly locked, Sam had left him there as he went back into the dark woods. 

Danny just couldn’t understand why Sam would suddenly do that, and what does Dean know about hunts? What does either of them know?  
There is most likely an innocent werewolf about to be killed all because of someone else, and Danny couldn’t just sit by and let it happen.  
Screw it if they found him out, he escaped hunters worse than them.  
With a flash of white Danny transformed into his ghostly form, quickly he flew out through the roof and went straight to trying to find the werewolf himself. 

It was slowly getting closer to dawn and no sign of any wolf whatsoever, Danny was running out of time on finding where they were, and he needed to act fast himself, his body glowed like a beacon in this blackness. 

Danny suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and smacked his head “duh, to find a werewolf you got to smell it out, good thing Wulf thought me a bit on tracing.”  
With a new plan in motion Danny let his instincts heighten, as he does so his senses get overwhelmed by so many smells.  
He could smell the dying leaves blowing through the wind, Danny could smell were animals had passed by and passed on, he could even smell Mr. Sasquach who was sweating in anxiety and Dean who smelled like he was covered in blood.  
Finally Danny could smell something familiar, like wet dog and well butterscotch candy, he let his body move as quickly as it could towards the smell, dawn coming ever so close now. 

Danny turned back into his human form and jumped over every obstacle in his way, he was getting so close but so were the two hunters.  
By the time he passed through the trees he saw Dean ready to aim at the werewolf in front of him, Sam was being guarded by the angel just in case the werewolf decided to attack.

Danny’s feet felt like they barely touched the ground as he ran toward the white wolf, who was turning in the bright sunlight back into his human form, meaning the older hunter had to lower his gun as he yelled out.  
“Danny what the fuck are you doing?!” 

He didn’t care if Dean was yelling or if it was even Sam, before Danny could register what he was even doing he had already taken off his oversized plaid shirt and wrapped it around the frail pale body in front of him.

Danny stood in shock before he was pulled back once more by strong hands, the now human in front of him was… was… Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, have a lovely time for the rest of your life.


End file.
